Two Loves One Emerald
by Kiwasaki-chan3
Summary: Meet Shoto Emerald, a homosexual fourteen year old Genin. On a serious mission he falls in love with Sai. During that same mission he falls for one of the people he's supposed to be after. Is it possible to love two people? And is Sai really gay? yaoi
1. Enter Shoto Emerald and Sai

No people I do not own Naruto. If I did I'd be super rich. I would have a computer that didn't use floppy disks and red Ford Mustang (that's my dream car). I wish for all to enjoy my very first publicized (or however you spell it) Naruto story. You can read it. You may review it. All reviews are necessary for a writer, but I also do not pressure you on one. I update as I please so no matters to me. So enjoy the first chapter.

To all homphobes and people who just don't like yaoi, shounen ai and so on. This story contains just that. So in your face. I mean it. Because of the fact that they are Ninja, there is fighting. That was a warning to people who believe fighting is just wrong. There is OOC-ness to characters and two of my own original character too. This is more like if Sasuke never left the village kind of thing too and they know Sai. So you have been warned.

**Life**

Shoto Emerald was a fourteen-years-old Genin ranked Ninja originally affiliated with Hidden Mist Village (Kirigakure). After the extension of his clan, he was sent to Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf Village) in order to continue his training. That was a good three years ago for the young silver haired boy. Now he was a Leaf Ninja. He was proud of it as he sported his headband on his forehead. Though he was still a Genin, he was as good as a Chunin. His main style of attacking was wind manipulation Ninjutsu, which his clan was once famous for. He is known however to use fire attacks as well as lightning. Of course none of this stops him from trying to be a normal teenage boy.

As on this fine Thursday afternoon. The Genin had just woken up from his sleep which lasted about fourteen hours. After doing his morning routine in the bathroom, he grabbed a bagel out of his kitchen. He drowsily checked the time before sprinting out the door. He was going to be in so much trouble if he didn't get to the library in about two minutes. Sometimes he really hated "borrowing" manga from Matthew. He could never go to sleep without reading the whole thing that first day.

Finally making it to library, with fifteen seconds to spare, he waved at his two best friends in the whole ninja world. One being his best friend since Kiri Ninja Academy, Matthew Dream. The other being the first person in Konoha to actually notice that he wasn't from around there, Kiba Inuzuka. It was usual for the three to meet up every Thursday to talk about their week so far. Two of them were bound to have had a mission before then so the other was dying to find out. Besides, Thursday was when the new manga came out and they usually bought them all together.

"Took you long enough, Sho-kun," Kiba said affectionately.

"Couldn't sleep last night. I got a mission later on today," Shoto gained a huge grin.

"You seem pretty happy. You're usually all doom and gloom when it's a mission. Matter of fact you usually look just like this," Matthew made an impersonation of Shoto being depressed.

Shoto punched his best friend for that so-called mockery of him. The slightly shorter ninja walked into the library. Holding his head in the air, he walked right into the front desk.

"OWWW!!" he yelled.

"That's what you get for trying to be stuck up. You're not the Uchiha," Kiba walked in.

"I know I ain't Sasuke. I am a lot cooler. Plus I'm much more hotter in comparison."

"Glad to know that you're comfortable in your sexuality, Shoto. But on a serious note, I will not judge you. I like women," Matthew complained.

That was one factor about Shoto that almost everyone in the village knew about. Shoto was gay. He was openly gay at that. Other than Matthew, Shino, and Kiba most guys that knew about that tended to stay away from him. That led to him being a little conceited around them. He wasn't of course. He was as masculine as any other guy. He just preferred men over women.

"You know something Matthew?"

"Yeah. You want me to take you on a date. The answer is and always will be no."

"You break my heart. All I wanted was a nice dinner at Ichiraku and maybe a kiss on the cheek. But noooo. You gotta' be mister righteous."

"Cut the act. Matthew isn't dumb enough to fall for that one. Maybe if you change it up a bit he would."

"Y'know, maybe you're right, Kiba."

Shoto smiled, clinging onto his best friend, Kiba. It was days like that he wished that he never had to go on missions. That reminded him, he had to get to Lady Tsunade's office in about half an hour. Shopping with his friends was never so hard. All he wanted was a simple manga to read while he traveled to wherever. It didn't matter, he would have fun in the end.

"Sometimes, I think that you actually like Emo-brat," Matthew broke the concentration.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You've been staring at him since you started clinging to Kiba. You're lucky he has caught your eye yet. You know how he gets around you."

"Clingy beyond imagination?"

"NO. He wants to kick your ass for existing. Remember, he thinks he's straight. But we all know of that crush he has for Hatake-sensei."

"Oh yeah. Doesn't Kakashi-sensei like Kurenai-sensei but pretends that he doesn't?"

"Just like you and Emo boy over there?" Kiba added his two cents.

"Do nooooooooooooooooootttttttttttttttt!!!!"

With that one whine\yell, everyone turned around to look at him. He was strange anyway for being gay, but that was taking the cake. No one yelled in the library for any reason. That caused Sasuke's nosy butt to walk over there. He grabbed the collar of the silver haired Genin harshly. That caused the other to blush only slightly. As much as they both wanted to deny it, they knew that the other truly had a crush on the other. It was just that no one else knew, but Shoto's friends always had suspicions.

"What is your problem?" Sasuke whispered.

"You are, Emo-brat. I swear. I dislike you horribly. Anything else you wish to ask?" Shoto smirked.

"You are pathertic, Emerald. I want you dead. I could kill you if I wanted to, but for some reason I won't."

"You must love me. That's the only reason you won't try to kill me."

Sasuke held a kunai to Shoto's throat. He narrowed his eyes pressing it hard enough to start breaking the skin. Of course that wasn't truly fasing the other boy that much. He was being as crazy as normal. Then again, he had his crew right there with him. Matthew alone was strong enough to get the Uchiha off him. Kiba well Kiba was just Kiba. So what did he have to worry about?

"Sasuke, I swear, you don't want to hurt me. Your heart won't allow it to happen."

"Shoto, you know me all too well."

"Of course. I'm the reason you decided to stay in Konoha. If I hadn't shown up, two years ago, all teary eyed going 'Emo-boy please don't leave. You're my best friend. And if you do leave then I will follow you' you would have left."

"You just don't get it."

"Maybe I don't. Maybe I really don't want to. Or maybe it's something a little more."

Shoto's lips came dangerously close to Sasuke's. He moved back as he saw the flushed cheeks on him. He gave the older boy a pat on the back before he walked closer to his friends. He glomped Matthew tightly pretending to cry. No one knew what was passed between the two. Only thing anyone could tell was the kunai to his throat. That would make anyone believe that they hated each other with a serious passion.

"If Shoto is hurt, Sasuke, I swear on Akamaru that I'll hurt you ten times worse," Kiba threatened.

"He's fine. He just wants his little boyfriend," Sasuke turned away.

"Hey at least I can get someone!" Shoto yelled indignantly.

Sauke flipped the younger boy off. He walked off to another part of the library to get away from the "losers." Of course he only truly did that to get away from Shoto. His face was starting to get hot just by thinking about the young boy. Other than Kakashi, he was the only one who could ever make him blush with his soft whispers. How he hated his crush on that boy.

Matthew pushed his friend off him. He stared at the boy with big purple eyes. He wanted to kick his butt, but he remembered that Shoto was the one with most of the money. That meant he was going to be spared for a small while. He turned to Kiba, who was laughing at the two of them. Yes, manga was that important to Matthew that he put up with Shoto's constant glomping.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Twenty minutes after the Sasuke incident, Shoto made it to the Hokage's mansion. He wheezed slightly after making it there. Never again would he decide to run from the library to the her mansion. He was lazy, not as lazy as Shikamaru, but lazy enough to wish that he thought of teleporting there instead of running like an idiot. He would remember that one day. That day just wasn't today.

"Hello, Shoto. Lady Tsunade has been waiting for you," Shizune said.

"Thank you, Shizune-chan," he winked.

A small blush came on Shizune's cheeks. She knew he was gay, but his flirtatious attitude always got to her. One day she would figure out that he wasn't interested in her. She was able to see that a little now as she usually caught him staring at Genma or Raido as they walked passed. Just like he was doing now to Genma who was talking to him about something.

"So you're saying that once I become Chunnin you'll date me?" Shoto asked.

"Maybe I will," Genma sighed.

"But maybe means no. Then that means I will never date you. You're way too cute for me to pass up."

"Have you even thought about the fact that I may not be interested in guys and that maybe Shizune is my girlfriend?"

"Nope. I mean you got that flare that says I'm all for guys. More to the point, it says you're all for me."

"I swear sometimes you're a horny bastard. Stay your age and rank, kiddo."

Genma left the room before Shoto could say another word. That child was more than a child in his mind. He was an adult that wanted to have a boyfriend just because he thought it was cool. He didn't know how many times he said that he should wait to get one or even think about having him for a lover. But it seemed that he didn't pay attention to anything that didn't say "come get me, I'm yours." He just hoped that he would not get into some kind of trouble doing stupid stuff.

The Genin walked into the office. He saw that the chair was turned around. He let out a long sigh of relief. He closed his mouth as he felt that it was too loud and she had heard it. Apparently she did as she turned around. Her face seemed to be stern for the first time that he had seen her. That could only mean one thing. He had an important mission. He could not mess that up. He would get recognition as a Ninja and maybe become Chunnin without having to take the test.

The smile on his face went even wider than one would think was possible. His thoughts of being with Genma was increasing in his crazy little mind. Tsunade caught hold of his smile. She knew he was thinking about being with Genma. It was something that she and every other person that worked there knew about. She just couldn't believe that he couldn't tell that his beloved Genma was in love with Raido and was having a fling with Shizune. Almost everyone knew about that.

"Shoto!" she called as he began to drool slightly.

"Yes, ma'am. Shoto Biaka Emerald reporting for duty!" he saluted.

"Your mission is stated right here in this envelope. Read it now and ask questions if you want. Just hurry up."

Shoto opened the envelope as it was thrusted into his hands. He looked it over twice before completely understanding it. His mission was to infiltrate Amegakure to find out if the Akatsuki was really there. He was partnered with a ANBU member named Sai, the smart tactical Chunin Shikamaru Nara, and the greatest Jonin in Konoha, Kakashi Hatake. Oh was he happy. He got to be with an ANBU member and Kakashi. He was going to get the highest recognition any Genin could ever get. This was becoming the best day of his life already.

"Lady Tsunade, if I may ask, who is this Sai person?"

"Look behind you and you'll find out."

He turned around quickly. He saw a super pale teenager standing by the door. He had short black hair that seemed to be stuck to his head except for the bangs that were over his headband. He had narrow black eyes that seemed to show no emotions whatsoever. He was maybe an inch shortter than him. All in all the guy was pretty cute. He was beyond cute. He was what happened when Sasuke and Genma got put together. He was going to have a field day with this boy. And then he noticed the clothing. He was wearing a belly shirt with one long sleeve and a shorter sleeve. His pants were kind of tight and black. Yeah that was a boy toy on wheels.

"You must be Sai," Shoto smiled. The boy nodded then he added, "I'm Shoto Emerald. I'm your partner on this mission."

"..." came from Sai.

"Not a talker? Well that's ok."

"Well at least you won't be alone with this guy," came the voice of Shikamaru.

A hand was felt upon his shoulder, as Shoto turned around. He held a kunai in his hand in case Shikamaru was to try anything. He had a thing against him for being gay for some reason. So he wasn't taking any chances. He may have been a Genin, but he was one of the strongest ones there ever was.

"Don't be so hostile. I'm not going to harm you."

"I trust you about as much as Lady Hokage Tsunade-sama trusts Orochimaru."

"This is going to be troublesome. Why did you have to choose him, Lady Tsunade?"

"Because he is the strongest of his rank. Besides that he is the best match for Kakashi."

"You can see that we won't get along."

"A team has to get along for the sake of the mission and it's village. So suck it up!"

Shikamaru sighed before looking at the window closest to him. He started staring at the clouds to relax him. The trip to Amegakure was going to be a long one since he was partnered with the gayest boy in Konoha. For all he knew, the guy could try to rape him in the middle of the night. There was no way in hell he was going to do that.

Kakashi soon popped in reading the newest book in the Icha Icha series, Icha Icha Tactics. He gave a wave to those that were in the room before returning to the page he was on. After hearing the snarl that came from Tsunade, he quickly put the book away. He was able to see that what was happening was pretty serious by two of the other Ninja in the room. The ever glomping Shoto was someone he would not have expected to see.

He gave the Genin a hug then pushed him off gently. The boy could remind someone of Naruto just gay and wanting more attention from people around him. He had no real problem with him being gay since he was real secure in his own manly hood. That always made him wonder about most of the male Chunin and Genin of the village that disliked him. Was it because they weren't secure. He had such few friends, that he seemed to take up with him so he wouldn't feel completely lonely when Kiba and Matthew weren't around.

"Kaka-sensei," Shoto said.

"Yes, Shosho-kun?" Kakashi smiled at the affectionate nickname.

"We're going on a mission together. We have to infiltrate Amegakure to find out if the Akatsuki main base is there."

"What?"

"You, me, Shikamaru, and that guy back there are going on a mission together."

"No way. You aren't ready for a mission like this. If the Akatsuki is there, I doubt that you will be able to hold your own. You're still a Genin. You became a Ninja just nine months ago."

"Kakashi, do not worry. He will be fine. He is even stronger than Naruto which is an incredible feat. The only thing that could go wrong is if he loses his temper," Tsunade said.

"What? What happens when I lose my temper?"

The adults continued talking about the mission. Shikamaru was looking out the window at the clouds. That left him aone, since Sai wasn't talking or doing anything at all. Well he would make the boy talk. They were going on a mission and it was wise to know all of your comrades before doing anything. So it was his duty to understand Sai so he can try to match his best attacks.

"Hi Sai!"

"..."

"So you're an ANBU member? You gotta' be very strong."

"Yes I am."

"You have a voice?"

"Yes."

"It's so cute!!"

"Um...ok?"

"Be my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?"

"My boyfriend. You and me as a couple. You know kissing and so on. PRETTY PLEASE!!"

"I guess."

"There is no guess to it. Are you going to be or not?"

"Yes I will."

Shoto glomped his new boyfriend. He kissed his cheek. Sai held the boy hesitantly. This was something new. He didn't even remember Shin hugging him like this. Was a boyfriend something different than a brother? He remembered kissing Shin's check and holding him. Well he should at least start acting friendly to this boy. He had a feeling that they were going to be together for a long time.

"What is your name again?" Sai asked.

"Shoto Emerald."

"Sho-to?"

"Sho like show and to like toe. Got it?"

"Yes. Shoto. Nice name."

Shikamaru and Kakashi looked at Sai and Shoto. The two seemed to be friendly already. A little way too friendly as they were holding each other. That relieved Kakashi for a while. He didn't have to worry about anyone trying to harm him. He had Sai to protect him as of now. Shikamaru on the other hand was disgusted. He was stuck with two gay guys and Kakashi. No problem with Kakashi there not as of the moment. It was just Sai and that brat, Shoto. How troublesome of a mission this was going to be.


	2. Deidara, Super Confusing and Really Hot

To all people reading this, thank you. I got the idea from seeing that most OC were females that ended up with guy characters. So I decided to do just the opposite. Use a gay guy as my OC and let him be in love with guy characters. And if any of you know the real Shoto Emerald, please do not tell him about this story. It's already been proven thats he's straight so I am not trying to get him pissed off even more...if that is even possible. Anyway read, review if you want, and enjoy. No, don't own Naruto...yet.

**First Love**

Shoto, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Sai left a minute or two after the newly appointed boyfriends finished hugging and before they started a kiss that would scar Shikamaru for life. Shoto held the hand of Sai as they walked through the thick forest. Shikamaru groaned as he saw the horrible sight. Sai looked a little uncomfortable as he held the hand of his so-called boyfriend. Kakashi kept a good eye on the road to make sure that nothing came after him. He was feeling a little more protective of Shoto now that he was on a big mission like this.

Sai winced internally as he felt Shoto move closer to him. He was up against his side, head falling on his shoulder. He never had that kind of experience before. This guy didn't even know him and yet he was so close. He allowed himself to take into the comfort that it was bringing. But all the while it was comforting, he felt something real strange as the hand that was once in closed in his was taken away and placed on his stomach. These feelings were strange and new to him.

"All right, is this really appropriate?" Shikamaru yelled.

"Just mad because you ain't got nobody?" Shoto smirked.

"I have a girl!"

"Oh yeah? Who is she?"

"She's...um...she's..."

"Yes. She is?"

"Te...Temari!!"

Shoto gasped at her name. Temari was the oldest Sand Sibling. She was also his very best female friend in the entire world. She had never mentioned anything about Shikamaru besides how much she wanted to kick his butt. But by the way he was blushing it was clear that he liked her. Well he couldn't deny that maybe the two of them were together. That meant he would have to tone down some of the jokes. That didn't mean he would stop holding Sai.

"Fine, Shiki. You got that one," he sighed.

"Whatever."

"Whatever? I pay you a compliment and you say that?"

"Shoto, stop it now!" Kakashi yelled.

"Eep."

If Kakashi didn't call him by his nickname it meant that he was either annoyed or pissed off like hell. He hated both versions to his favorite teacher in the entire world. He moved closer to his beloved Sai resulting a small squeak from him. He moved back slightly, afraid from the squeak. It wasn't really the the sound of it that scared him, it was the fact that his boyfriend did squeak because he got so close. Then there was the fact that Kakashi made them all stop because he had smelt something.

Kakashi continued to sniff the air in the attempt to find the source of that smell. He didn't understand this. A smell of clay was not that common around Konoha. It was towards the northwest but it would take at least a day or two to get to where they were. He was going to keep his comrades away from them in case they were too strong to handle. He was going to protect Shoto with his life. He promised the boy that when he first found him in this exact forest.

"Kaka-sensei? What is it?" Shoto asked.

"Shoto, my name is Kakashi. I appreciate if you call me that," Kakashi said sternly.

"Alright, why are you sniffing the air, Kakashi?" Shikamaru looked at the appointed leader.

"No reason. Just thought I take the time to get a good smell of the forest."

"Oh. Sounds like a good idea. I'm gonna' try too."

Sai released the hand of his boyfriend and watched him go up the nearest tree. He found himself once again wondering about him. He was such a strange boy. Most people that were around him instantly began to hate him. But this boy became friends with him. He even became the boy's boyfriend (which in Sai's mind means the best male friend to anyone). It was an honor to be considered that at such a short time, however this boy was just so strange. He was in a tree sniffing the air of this forest. Well as long as the little guy was seriously happy.

Shikamaru heaved a huge sigh looking at the two silvered people of their team. They were stiffing the air to get the scent of the forest. Kakashi was hiding something important that he had smelled. It was something very disturbing to make him lie to them. Shoto was just a naive idiot that would believe anything. How did that boy get to be a Ninja and go on this mission was beyond him. He thought that Tsunade played favortism with him.

Kakashi smacked his forehead once he realized that the boy was really going to do just what he was doing now. It was really hard to tell that he was the strongest Genin Konoha had to offer after watching him climb up the tree just to smell the forest. Then again, maybe it wasn't the forest he was smelling. Maybe he could smell the strange scent of clay that he could. He sure spent enough time with both him and Kiba to know something like that. That did bring up one important thing in his mind: If Shoto did smell it, what the heck where they going to do?

"Sensei?" Shoto yelled.

"Yes, Shoto?" Kakashi answered.

"There's a weird smell in the air. It's like smelling a fucking pot. Or that damn Gaara guy since he always carries that crappy ass gourd thing around...shut up, Shikamaru!!"

"I didn't even say anything," Shikamaru yawned.

"You were going to say something along the lines of 'you must have fucked Gaara to get his scent.' I know you. And no I didn't. The guy's attractive in his own way, but not like that."

"He has quite the vocabulary," Sai noted to himself.

"Hai. It only gets worse when his temper starts," Kakashi said to the ANBU member.

"Are you guys even fucking listening to me? God it's like talking to a piece of shit sometimes. I hate being the youngest Goddamned member of a squad. No one fucking listens to me. Not even Sai-bear is listening!"

Sai blushed upon hearing his nickname by Shoto. "Sai-bear" was never before used or even discussed between the two. So that basically made it a lot worse. This mission was going to be seriously long for him.

"What's wrong? Shoto being troublesome or something?" Shikamaru looked at him.

"Um...uh..." was all that came out of his mouth.

"Now, now, Shikamaru, let's not embarrass the boy even more," Kakashi smiled uneasily.

"Shoto-kun, why did you call me that name?"

"Cuz, sweetheart, all good couples have nicknames. So, baby, my Goddamned nickname for you is Sai-bear. So get fucking used to it, my dove. If you don't, then we're fucking through, love. You hear me!! We'll be fucking through!!!!" Shoto yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sai took that into consideration. Losing his first friend was something he was not looking for to doing. So he just nodded his head in agreement with a small seriously fake smile. What he would do to keep friends, especially his first friend Shoto Emerald.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The clay smell that Kakashi and Shoto had smelt was coming from deep within the forest. It was coming from a blonde hair man that was seriously short for a nineteen-years-old guy. He was carrying a bag of clay around like any normal Ninja would do shuriken or kunai. His outfit consisted of a black shirt and black pants. He seemed to be in a happy mood for some reason.

Besides him walked another man. He had long black hair that was in a ponytail. He had a bored expression as he walked the forest with this guy, assumed to be his best friend by most passers by, for some reason he still didn't understand. He only really decided to go since the forest was so close to Konohagakure.

"Why are we here again, Dei'?" the black haired man asked.

"Because this is the only place I can think of to get away from the Akatsuki, un," the blonde smiled.

"Why are we getting away from them?"

"Because Sasori-no Danna keeps laughing at me. I don't know what I did to deserve it, but he does."

"Why does he laugh at you? I didn't even know Sasori could laugh."

"Well...I um...it's...um..."

"Damnit Deidara, will you just fucking spit it out!"

"Itachi...when did you start cussing?"

"When you started pushing my tolerance button. I am not in the fucking mood to be out here for no fucking reason."

"You sound so proper when you cuss, un. You gotta' teach me how to do that."

Itachi stared at the other man before sighing hard and sitting down on a tree stump. He still didn't know why he decided to accompany Deidara on this trip away from the main base. He was regretting even volunteering to be around this guy. Yes it was a volunteer thing since Kisame was seriously scaring him and Pein was going to kill Deidara if he didn't stop whining about Sasori. No one else could handle the little whiny blonde man (or woman to most of the men in Akatsuki) besides Itachi or Sasori anyway.

"Ita-kun!" Deidara whined.

"What?" Itachi growled.

"What does Sasuke look like?"

"Sa...Sas...Sasu...Sasuke? Why?"

Deidara smirked at the blush that came upon Itachi's cheeks. It wasn't that he liked his brother like that, it was just that he didn't think anyone knew about them being brothers. He was so overprotective of him that he didn't want anyone to know they were related. It could cause people to attack him for what he had done all these years.

"Well I know that he's Kakashi's student."

Itachi stared intently at the blonde. The Sharingan eyes seemed to swirl in his attempt to understand this guy. His eyebrow was raised in a questioning look. Well that was until he saw a small clay bird. He had forgot that the guy understood his clay creations. Wait...what did that have to do with Kakashi or Sasuke?

"And...?"

"Well Birdie said that he saw Kakashi with three guys. One is a little loud mouth with silver hair, the other is a silent guy with short black hair, and the other is like a daydreamer with black hair in a ponytail. I wanna' know which one is Sasuke."

"Maybe the silent guy. I have to see him to know."

"Walking-trip!!"

Deidara grabbed Itachi's hand. He pulled the other up and started running in the direction of the people that his clay bird had saw. He wanted to see the baby brother of his best friend\rival to see if he was worthy enough to be his younger brother. If he wasn't, then hopefully he could blow him up. After all, art was a bang, un.

Itachi allowed himself to be pulled by his one-sided friend. He wasn't going to whine like Deidara would have, he was just going to take it like a man. He sighed a little as he thought about his little brother. It had been about two or three years since he last saw him. It seemed like forever since he last hugged him. He was missing his brother more than he missed anything. It was so hard to be a bad guy with such feelings running through him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shoto sat in Sai's lap waiting for Kakashi to finish their lunch. He liked being held by him just because it annoyed Shikamaru liked hell. Speaking of him, he was staring at the couple, but saying that he was watching the clouds go by. Yeah if this guy was so annoyed he wouldn't be looking at them.

He moved off Sai's lap only to sit in front of him. He gave a small devious smile as he saw the confused and anxious look of his boyfriend. He placed his hand on the boy's lap, smirking at the gasp he gave. He turned slightly to look at the others. They seemed to not be paying attention to them.

Sai held Shoto's hand tightly. He had never felt anything like that before. Did friends really do things like that? It felt so good. He was upset when he removed his hand. He gasped once more when he felt his hand back on him. It felt so right, and so good. He felt something go down his pants and touch his private parts. He bit his bottom lip to stop from himself from making any noise. The feeling of his hand going up and down on his length was real good. He had started to feel himself go hard. But that was where all the fun had to end.

"Shoto-kun, please stop," Sai whispered.

"Hmm? Why?" Shoto stopped.

"I...I'm not allowed to...it's wro..."

An explosion stopped Sai from saying anything else. The four Ninja started to get in attention. Something like that shouldn't have happened that close with them around, especially Shoto and Kakashi. Spekaing of Kakashi, he was sniffing the air. The smell of clay was a lot closer than it was about five minutes ago. There was another smell, similar to that of his closest student, Sasuke. That could only mean that one person was there.

In the bushes, Deidara tried to stiffle his giggles at how naive those people really were. He had only threw a super small c-1 clay spider in the forest. Now they were up holding kunai and shuriken. He looked closely at the younger ones to find Sasuke. He wouldn't know even if he was standing right in front of him. There he saw the beautiful yellow eyes of the young Genin. He had fallen for a boy he knew nothing about. He could feel his heart beat rising just looking at him.

"None of them are Sasuke. That one boy looks similar to him, but not him," Itachi sighed.

"Uh huh," Deidara said, dreamily.

"Anyone you see in particular."

"That boy. Kakashi's kid, un."

"Kakashi doesn't have any kids. Never had a girlfriend that long to get her pregnant. The guy looks a little younger than Sasuke."

"Uh huh.'

"So you like him, huh Dei."

"Yeah, un."

"Go talk to him, princess."

"No way. I might get in trouble. If I want to die, I would just blow myself up."

"Scaredy cat. How about I help you?"

"Would you really do that, Ita-kun?"

"Yeah."

"So what's the plan, un?"

"I separate the boy from the others. You rebound to talk to him and stuff. Ok?"

Deidara nodded his head. He watched Itachi get up from his spot. He hoped that the plan worked. He really wanted to talk to the kid after only seeing his eyes once. He could only smile as he watched the plan take place.

Itachi had appeared in front of the Leaf Ninja Squad. The four of them quickly took to battle positions. It was Shoto that noticed that the guy was an Uchiha and Kakashi that realized it was Itachi Uchiha.

"Hello, everyone," Itachi said.

"An Uchiha? I thought Sasuke was the only one left?" Shoto looked at his teacher.

"No. This is Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha. He is a member of the Akatsuki," said Kakashi.

"Sasuke has an older brother? Man I'm confused."

"Don't feel bad. I was confused the same way the first time I heard about that," Shikamaru said.

Itachi threw a shuriken at the group. He stared at them as Kakashi blocked it. He had to think of a way that would get the three of them away from the silver haired boy. He wanted to help Deidara get a boyfriend before driving everyone insane about how alone he really was. He had an idea that just might work.

"C'mon, can't you handle me?" Itachi said.

He then started leaping through the trees to get away from them. Shikamaru was the first to follow. Shoto was about to go, when Kakashi and Sai stopped him. He stared at them with a death glare. Of course it didn't faze Kakashi and Sai had barely any emotions at all. So he just continued to glare at them.

"Why can't I go?" Shoto asked.

"Because this is a real live Akatsuki member. I'm not sure if you should come with us or not right now. Ok, Shosho-kun?" Kakashi smiled.

"NO!"

"Shoto-kun, this is for your safety. You are a Genin after all," Sai said.

"Ok. Can I have a hug first, Sai-bear?"

"Of course."

The two shared a quick hug before letting go. Shoto blew a kiss to Sai as he watched him leave. Now he was all alone sitting besides the sandwiches Kakashi had made. Since he was alone, he decided to eat some. Hunger was something that helped him when he felt scared or alone. He ate about four before he noticed someone walking towards him.

He used a few hand seals to create fire around his fists. If what they told him was true, then his partner should be around since he was an Akatsuki member. For all he knew that person was a member. He was not going to screw up his first important mission by being naive. No he was going to kick ass like he was known to do.

"Hello," Deidara said.

"Take this!!" Shoto screamed as he punched the intruder.

Deidara wasn't expecting the punch, especially to his stomach. The boy's punch was good. He had a lot of strength in it. Then the fire surrounding his fist caused most of the damage. He was a tough little cookie. That meant a little more fun for the blonde to have with him.

"Nice punch," Deidara smirked.

"Leave this place. That punch was just a warning to my real power," Shoto gritted his teeth.

"Calm down, honey. I'm not a bad guy, un."

"Here I was thinking that you were a female. Oh well."

"You got a name for that sassy mouth of yours?"

"Yeah. I'm Shoto Emerald."

"Emerald, un?"

"Yeah."

"Cute name. Cute face too. I wonder if there's anything else on you that's cute?"

"I'm beyond cute. And don't bother. I have a boyfriend. He'll be back with the head of an Uchiha. Then he'll take care of you for being a bitch ass mudafucka!"

"Are you always like this?"

"Yes."

Deidar moved closer to the younger boy. He could sense the fear that he was holding back to be a "tough" Ninja. He couldn't be no more than a Genin with the way he was acting. He would love to toy with him even more, but he came for a reason. He wanted this boy as his and nothing less. He didn't care about his boyfriend or anyone else at that matter. He just wanted his precious Shoto Emerald.

He closed the distance between them by grabbing the boy's soft face. He looked closely to make sure that he was indeed a boy. His soft features made him look similar to a girl in that light. He saw the faint blush that was on the boy's cheeks. He wanted this boy. He moved in for a kiss. He was surprised when there was no sign of a struggle.

Shoto wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist. This was more than just some normal kiss a guy could get. This was a kiss from some complete stranger in the middle of the forest while he was on a serious mission with his teacher, boyfriend, and guy he can't stand. He opened his mouth to allow this guy to explore it with his tongue. He found himself entranced by his first French Kiss. How could he not? Even though the guy smelt of clay...wait clay?

He pushed away from the kiss to stare at Deidara with his death glare. He held out a kunai close to the man's throat. He should have smelt it before but for some reason he didn't. He knew that this guy had to be trouble. Or at least he assumed that the guy was nothing more than trouble in a hot body.

"What's wrong, Emerald, un?" Deidara asked.

"You're an enemy. I can smell the clay on you. No one good has that smell, well besides Kazekage Gaara. But he doesn't count since it doesn't seem to be natural like it does on you!" Shoto yelled.

"How can you be so sure? Maybe all I want is to protect the last of the Emerald Clan."

"Liar. My clan isn't gone, first off. Secondly I'm the prince so I would know. And finally I can protect myself dick wad!!"

"Poor kid. Didn't anyone tell you about the masacre of the clan just three months ago, un?"

"Shut the hell up!!!!"

Using the same hand seals as before, he created the fire around his fists. He punched him again, only to result in it being blocked by the other's hands. He used more hand seals to disperse the fire to make it wind. He tried another punch to Deidara. While it was blocked, the force of the wind caused Deidara to go against a tree.

"What the hell do you fucking want?" Shoto moved closer to the man.

"To make you mine," Deidara smirked.

With those words the man seemed to have disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Shoto sat down on the ground, holding his left hand over his heart. He could feel it beat faster than normal still. It was beating faster as he kissed the complete stranger, whose name he never got. He wondered about everything that was said between the two of them. He would have to get in touch with his father once this mission was over. But what if his father was really dead? No. He couldn't start thinking like that.

He huddled against the tree that Deidara was knocked into. His knees were up to his chests with his arms wrapped around them as he began to rock himself. For the first time in his Ninja career, he was afraid. He was afraid of what had happened to his clan after the huge extension of them. He removed his headband to make a wish. It may have been childish, but who the hell said he was grown anyway.

"Please let the clan be safe. They did nothing wrong to deserve to die, especially the little children and my cousin," he whispered.


	3. Maybe, Just Maybe

**Feelings?  
**

As Shoto waited for them to return, he ate some more of the sandwiches that Kakashi had made. He created a small ball of wind to toy around with after he ate. Still the words that came from Deidara were ringing in his ears. He couldn't have been the last of the Emeralds. That would mean he was like Sasuke...he was not going to be some crazy emo-brat that was so out of touch with his feelings that he thought happiness was the same as sadness.

He shook those thoughts out of his head. A smile graced his lips as he figured that he was a lot better than Sasuke. Even if he somehow winded up as the last Emerald, he would not allow himself to become emo. He would not have his eyes set on revenge. From revenge came more revenge which meant more deaths. He would never kill for a reason that stupid. He would only kill if it was apart of his missions.

He jumped up to an oh so familiar scent. He knew it for almost forever or at least his version of forever. Tears ran down his cheeks as he ran to the blonde haired boy that appeared in front of him. Running into his arms, he was crying like hell. Matthew wrapped an arm around him as comfort. He smiled slightly hoping that it would perk the boy up quickly. When he saw that it didn't he sat down on a nearby tree stump, bringing the boy down with him. Crying was something that Shoto never did in public.

"You know that a Shinobi must not cry, right?" Matthew rubbed his back.

"Ye...Yea...Yeah," came between the sobs.

"So why are you crying? And why aren't you working on your mission?"

"Kaka-sensei and the others aren't back."

"Ok. I got a sentence out of you. But why are you crying?"

"This guy told me that my clan is dead."

"You know they aren't dead. Darius is a strong guy. And you know Leon wasn't going to let anything happen to his brother. C'mon, the guy is just trying to get under your skin. Besides, the clan is huge now. There is at least two hundred people all over."

"..."

"Shoto, please."

"...Matti-kun."

"Yes?"

"Just hold me. Please I don't wanna' be alone anymore."

"Of course, li'l prince."

"Haha. You haven't called me that since we came to Konoha. It feels so weird."

"I know. But you still are the prince of the Emerald clan. Even if you are screwed up in the head and believe that you are the best thing to be born since the Fourth Hokage."

"I am. And I'm proud of it."

"Ok. Just move a little. I wanna' play my guitar."

"If you're singing again then I want ear muffs or something."

"No way. I ain't singing anyway. Just gonna' play that song you liked when we were little kids."

"You still remember that song? I swear you're a fucking elephant or something."

"What the hell is an elephant?"

"Have no clue. Someone said that an elephant never forgets. So I just said what they said."

"Slow ass."

"Ass wipe."

"Dick sucker."

"At least I have a talent."

"Oh God!!! Shut up!!! Please shut up!!!"

Shoto laughed more as he moved out of the way. Matthew began to play his guitar with a smile on his face. This was typical of the two. They argued like a couple of small children and yet would do anything for each other. It was their childhood together that kept them as close as they were.

Shoto laid his head on Matthew's shoulder with a small smile. The gentle strumming of the guitar always got him to calm down even if he was on a sugar rush. He placed his headband back on his forehead as he yawned slightly. Crying always took a lot out of a guy. Well at least crying for about five minutes took its toll on him like he was still a little kid.

"Sleepy?" Matthew looked at his best friend.

"A little bit." Shoto yawned again.

"Go to sleep. If Kakashi and the others return, I'll wake you up."

"I don't wanna' go to sleep. I might have a dream with you in it."

"...Like I really wanna' know that you dream about me."

"You know...that you...."

Shoto fell asleep without finishing his sentence. Matthew brought the boy closer to him, kissing his forehead softly. He would never hear the end of it if anyone ever saw what he had just did. But it was more or less his job to keep the young prince comforted during his times of depression. It had been like that for the last three or four years. So he was pretty much on auto-pilot at the time.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Start of Matthew's Memory Sequence  
_

The last few years of their lives was all that could enter his mind. They weren't like normal kids to most people in Kiri. In the beginning they were shunned for not being directly born into the village (Matthew more than Shoto). So Matthew had to get a reputation, that went down in flames within five days. The flames were caused by a little boy known to all as "Prince Emerald."

"How the hell could beat me?" Matthew growled.

"Because I know for a fact that you use your guitar as a weapon. With it you are able to use different types of Ninjutsu. Pretty advance for a guy still in the academy. But I beat you with a simple wind technique, meaning that you aren't very skilled yet," Shoto gave a smile.

"I'm gonna' kick your ass!!"

"Don't even think about it. We're both outcasts to this place. So if we stick together then we will become the greatest Ninja ever known. That's what you want, right?"

"Of course. I'm not a Ninja for nothing."

"No. You're in the academy. Once you pass the test, then you will be a Ninja. Anyway my name's Shoto Emerald, prince of the Emerald clan."

"Matthew Dream. I'm just a normal kid from right here in Kirigakure."

"Don't believe you."

"What?"

"They wouldn't shun you if you were from here. Well unless you're a Jinchuriki. But I highly doubt that."

"Shut up!"

"Ok. Shutting up now."

It was from that moment on that they had become close friends. Well after Matthew punched Shoto in the stomach for calling him a wuss a little later on in life. But that's a whole different story that can be saved for another time.

_End Sequence_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Itachi had met up with Deidara where they first entered the story at. He held his left eye from where one of the little fuckers had gotten too close and was able to punch him He was going to make Deidara pay a lot for this. It wasn't his girly looking face, it was his perfect looking bishonen face. No one was supposed to mess with it.

Deidara sat on a rock not even paying any attention that Itachi was back or the murderous glare that he was being given by said man. He placed two fingers on his lips once again to make sure that the feeling of Shoto was still there. He was in love. More like he was in lust. He had never seen a guy half that beautiful in his life. Plus he was young and innocent? He was going to make a little game with him just to get into those deliciously tight pants of his.

After getting hit in the head for the thirteenth time by a rock, he finally looked up to see that his companion had returned. He smiled weakly with a small wave. Itachi gave a sneer. He turned away folding his arms in pretend anger.

"I talked to him, un," Deidara said.

"Really? Was he as beautiful as he looks?" Itachi glanced at him.

"Yeah...wait that made no sense."

"So what."

"Anyway, this guy was so weird. His name's Shoto. An Emerald."

"Not just an Emerald. He's their prince. Meaning that his father knew what was going to happen. After all he was rumored to have physic powers."

"He was?"

"You aren't from a clan. The Uchihas and the Emeralds were pretty close. Apparently my father and King Darius were friends when they were Genin. Anyway, you told him the outcome of his family didn't you?"

"Yeah. I thought he knew, un."

"Retard. I swear you don't tell someone something like that."

"Well, like I know. You acting like I'm the king of dating or something. This is only my first time."

"What about that guy from your hometown?"

"One night stand."

"That Ramen stand guy?"

"Another one night stand."

"Sasori?"

"One night...I was never with him. That was Hidan, un!"

"OH GOD!!!!"

"That was one great night. I even converted to Jashinism."

"Shut the hell up! I don't want to hear about your crazy sexcapades!!"

"Yes you..."

He saw the burning look of hell running through the eyes of Itachi. He shut his mouth quickly, staring at him slightly. He remembered how dangerous he was when using the Magekyou Sharingan. How much pain could he possibly go through? He was seriously trying his hardest not to find out.

"Now, I think I may be able to talk to him. His name is Shoto right?"

"Yeah, un."

"Ok. He should know me. I remember him."

Before Deidara could say another word, Itachi was running off. The younger smaller Ninja started creating some clay birds to talk to. They were his main friends when Itachi, Hidan, and Sasori weren't around. Though most of the time he wasn't talking to Sasori because he always laughed about his explosive art being a serious bang. It was his favorite catch phrase too well besides un. But that was more of a habit from childhood days than anything else.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Matthew stopped playing his guitar to look at his sleeping companion. He starting petting the pretty silver hair before starting another song. He smiled slightly. He hadn't changed that much from that little brat he once was. Only difference with him now was that he seemed a little more stupid. He had expected that from the moment he decided to protect him. Anyone would get a little dumber being around him almost every day for four years

"Super Beast Art Imitation!!" came a voice not too far off.

Three inky black lion like creatures came after Matthew. The blonde boy smile turned into a smirk as he stood up. He twirled his guitar, stopping only when they came close. He swung wildly to keep them at bay for a while. This was going to be the fight he had been waiting for after about two weeks. After noticing that they weren't coming after him yet. So he had enough time to use a Ninjutsu.

"Guitar Style: Blade Transformation Jutsu!"

The guitar was changed into a wooden sword with a small gust of icy wind. He dodged the straight forward attacks from them. He tightened his grip on his sword. Dodging another attack, he was able to slash that one. With that one slowed down, he was able to slash a few more times before it was destroyed. With that one gone, he had two more to go. It made him think about that voice he had heard. Whoever it was, they were controlling these things. He would go after them later.

He dodged an attack once again, moving to defend the sleeping Shoto in case something were to happen. He looked carefully at them as he looked back at Shoto. He wasn't going to allow anything to harm him. That was more than just a promise to a friend. It was a promise made to the king...even if he was deceased now. He shook his head to that thought. He had to keep thinking positive for his best friend and future ruler of the Emerald Clan.

He attacked one that came straight at him. He gave another smirk as he sent the finishing strike. Before he was able to, the other one bit his arm and was locked on like a pit-bull. He screamed more from the horror of his favorite sky blue shirt being ripped than the actual bite. He watched the two circle around him and the still sleeping boy behind him. It was going to take drastic measures if he wanted to beat them before the other woke up wanting to kill anything.

"Ice Style: Powdered Crystal Jutsu!"

Surrounding his sword and left fist was powered snow. Gritting his teeth to get adjusted to the cold, he darted out to get the one on his right. He slashed it, but when it looked as if no damage was done, he used a hook with his unarmed hand. With that one destroyed, it left the other one. It was right besides Shoto looking as if it was ready to pounce. He started running back as fast as he could before he realized that it was doing the exact same thing that he was doing...protecting Shoto.

"You want ta' protect him too?" Matthew reached out to touch it. He rubbed behind it's ear and said, "So does your owner want to protect him or is he your friend or something?"

"Yes I know him. Who are you?" an emotionless voice said.

"Matthew Robert Dream. I'm his best friend, adviser, and protector. And you are?"

"I'm Sai."

The short black haired boy came from around a few trees holding his sai tightly. Behind him walked Kakashi and Shikamaru, the former looking a bit more shocked than the latter. Matthew charged after Sai holding a kunai. Sai easily blocked it, emotionless black eyes peering into anger-filled purple eyes.

"Sai, stop it!" Kakashi yelled.

"Yes sir," Sai removed his sai.

"Matt? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"I was on a mission to go see the Kazekage since it's mating season for the hawks and pigeons, but I found Shoto here crying by himself. You know me, I had to sit with him. We talked for a while then he fell asleep. I've been here for the last fifteen minutes holding him and playing Selima. Then these shitty lion like things came attacking me, hence the reason why Selima's in wooden sword mode," Matthew explained. "So all of you are on this mission with Sho?"

"Yeah. Lady Tsunade put us all on the same squad."

"Least I know he'll be ok. So like who's Sai?"

"His boyfriend," Kakashi smiled.

As Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Matthew talked, Sai walked over to the sleeping Shoto and his ink lion. He gently nudged him with the handle part of his sai to wake him up. After only seeing the boy turn over mumbling about pancakes and Ramen, he started shaking him with his hands. When that proved useless, he started calling his name while shaking him. Growing frustrated that he wouldn't answer him, no matter what he did, he threw a rock that hit him in the head.

"OW!!! Matthew that hurt!!" Shoto whined while opening his left eye.

"I'm not this Matthew Robert Dream. I'm Sai," he gave his fake smile.

"Oh. Sai-bear!!"

Sai wrapped his arms around the younger Ninja. He tried to give his most sincere smile while holding him as tight as he could to comfort him. If Matthew's words were true, he was probably still upset about whatever. So he wanted to protect him and help him get over this. But would could be bothering his "boyfriend?" He was only gone for about twenty-five minutes, so what could have happened in that short time.

"Shoto-kun, what's wrong?" Sai asked.

"Nothings wrong. I was just tired," Shoto said.

"Yes there is. You were crying. Matthew Robert Dream said so."

"Stupid Matthew. I wasn't crying. I was just tired."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Shinobis must not cry. So I don't cry. If I cry, I should have my Ninja license revoked."

"If you say so."

"Sai-bear."

Shoto tilted his head to the right. He leaned in to kiss him but was pulled back by Kakashi and Matthew. He mentally cursed as he looked into a black eye and two glowing purple eyes. He gave the best puppy eyes that he could to make them let him go. He knew that it wouldn't happen since they were looking at him pretty sternly.

"What did I do now?" Shoto asked.

"I dunno'. Ya' did drool all over me. Then you kept sayin' 'Oh Matthew' in your sleep. Wait...It could be the fact that you were crying about the death of your clan especially what's her face and your daddy," Matthew said.

"I was not!!"

"Yes you were. There is no reason to be upset. Something like that is the right reason for any Shinobi to cry."

"Whatever."

"Any way, Shosho-kun, do you believe that they're all dead?" Kakashi wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"A little bit. That guy was acting all serious."

"Who was this guy?"

"I dunno' who he was. He never said his name. He had blonde hair, some in a ponytail the rest flowing. Then his left eye was covered while his right eye was light blue. He was wearing a black shirt with black pants and the Iwagakure headband that was crossed out. And he had a teal ring. He was short as heck and looked younger than you, Kaka-sensei. That's all I remember."

"The headband was crossed out?"

"Yeah."

"Akatsuki."

"What? That guy was an...? But he...? I got kissed by a bad guy?!"

"He kissed you?" Matthew took out several bottles of medication.

"Yeah...what's with the medicine?"

"You could have Akatsuki disease. Or even worse, rabbies. I can't have my best friend being sick."

"Thanks, Matti-kun."

"Nice thinking, but I don't believe that it will work. Those pills might just kill him."

"Oh yeah."

"So are you going to tell Sai about this?"

"No way! I can't just go and say 'Hi Sai. I love you and all since you're my boyfriend and everything, but I was kissed by this guy in Akatsuki. I hope we can still be together'. I might just hurt him. We just started our lives together."

"Shoto, I understand that. But it's easier to just tell him straight out."

"This is coming from Matthew who has never had a boy or girl. I swear you're the last person I need to tell me how to deal with my love life."

"Hey I'm trying to help!"

"Well help yourself out of my love life!!"

"You'll be crying to me in three minutes about him!!"

"Will not!!!"

"Will so!!!!"

Kakashi placed his hands on their mouths. If there was anything he learned, it was that those two were always fighting about stupid things like that. Sometimes he wondered why he even got involved with the fights between them. He always got bit by one or both of them just like now. And even after he released their mouths they were still arguing. He doesn't get paid enough to deal with them.

"Fine then, _princess_. If you think that you can handle him without my help, be my guest. I give you a full out week before you come running to me for advice," Matthew folded his arms.

"I can make it longer than that. But lets make it interesting. The loser, which is you, will give the winner, me, all his manga. Deal, _blondie_?" Shoto held the face of a mad man.

"Ok. Deal."

"Why do I care so much about the both of you?" Kakashi asked no one in particular.

"Because you love us like we're your children or siblings," the two said together.

"No I don't. Trust me I don't like you guys like that."

Matthew smiled. He knew how much Kakashi truly cared about them. It was just so hard for him to admit it to them, especially Matthew. Kissing Shoto's forehead, he walked over to the teacher. He kissed the man's cheek and soon leaped off before getting hit. He had to get to Sunagakure. It was his mission time.

Shoto gave a quick chuckle at his teacher's suspense before running into the loving arms of his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his cheek against the smaller boy's hair. He was happy that they were all back together again. That was all he really needed, especially after that fiansco with that blonde haired guy.

"I think Matthew is turning out like you," Kakashi looked at him.

"Haha. Nah," Shoto turned around.

"What do you mean by those words, Kakashi?" Sai asked.

"I mean that he's starting to like men just like Shoto."

"But don't men prefer the company of men more than they would women since it is the same sex and they understand each other a little more?"

"What do you think a boyfriend is, Sai-bear?"

"A really close friend. You know like how females have the girlfriends."

"Oh my. Shoto, I think he doesn't understand your feelings," Shikamaru said, pretty sarcastically might the author add.

"..."

"Shoto?"

"..."

"Shosho-kun?"

"..."

"Shoto-kun?"

"..."

"Are you ok?" the three asked.

"Oh well. I'll just have to teach you then, Sai-bear."

But that was only what he thought that he could say to ease the pain he was feeling. Inside, his head was churning like crazy. Too many thoughts running through. Too many things telling him to cry or get mad. Sai...his Sai was about as stupid about relationships as he was about math. How does one recover from someone not understanding about his true feelings. That would explain some of the tension he was feeling around them.

Kakashi could almost feel the thoughts that were going through his young protege's mind. After watching him fail time after time with Genma it was easy to see that he was on the verge of crying about Sai not even understanding his feelings. There was going to be a long talk later on. It would seem like Matthew might just win that bet after all.


	4. Brothers

**Dating :-D!!  
**

Instead of continuing with the mission, much to the dismay to Sai, the group returned to the village of Konoha. With the attack by the Akatsuki, it was their belief that the two were after Naruto. Shoto was walking besides Kakashi to keep his anger down, his face against the man's side. Shikamaru was, as usual, watching the clouds go by as they walked dodging trees as he did so. Kakashi walked steadily along with his arm around his protege's shoulder. Sai was complaining about not being able to finish the mission. The four trudged back to their home, three ignoring Sai.

Returning to the village, the four split up. Sai and Kakashi went to tell Tsunade about the attack while Shikamaru and Shoto returned to their respected homes. Shoto opened the door to his apartment, yawning. He was about ready to hit the hay even if it was only about six in the evening. He jumped on his bed after running into his bedroom, landing face first on the soft comforter. Smiling softly, he closed his eyes to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The next morning**

He opened his eyes as he heard another person's breathing in the room. Throwing a shuriken, he turned onto his back and faced his bedroom door. That same Uchiha from before. He sat up straight making a frown. The guy had followed him all the way home. That wasn't cool. He got up and grabbed the katana he had on the wall.

"Calm down, Shoto," Itachi walked closer to him.

"What? How do you know about my name?" Shoto gripped the katana tighter.

"We were friends a long time ago. You don't remember?"

"I don't think so. How long ago were we friends?"

"Haha. It was maybe about six years ago that you and I stopped having contact with each other. We first met about twelve years ago. Our fathers were having a meeting of the clans. You and I ended up playing in the gardens."

"Uchiha...Itachi? Onisan? Is it you?"

"Yeah, otoutosan. It's me."

Shoto ran into the arms of Itachi. Itachi wrapped his arms around him into a hug. Kissing his silver hair, he remembered how special it was back when they used to be around each other. The boy was like a baby brother to him, the one Sasuke should have been. He was close to Sasuke, but Shoto had that innocence he wanted from his real brother.

Shoto rubbed his face against the man. He wanted all the attention in the world from him. This guy was the older brother that he always wanted. His older cousin was equal to him having an older sister. Some of his memory was gone from when he was a small child, but Itachi was one of those people that could always stay in his life.

"Shoto, I need to talk to you."

"What's so important?"

"That guy you met. The blonde guy with the ponytail."

"The guy who kissed me and could have given me Akatsuki disease?"

"Yes. He's my friend. His name's Deidara."(His eyebrow was raised to the phrase Akatsuki disease)

"Such a cute name for a super hot guy...wait I mean so?"

"So you do like him?"

"Yeah. How could I not....I mean no way!"

"Did his kiss excite you?"

"Totally...not!"

"I would tease you if I were younger. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone but Deidara."

"Itachi, is this why you're here after all this time?"

"No. I'm here because I think it would be nice if the two of you went on a date together. He is pretty much in love with you."

"Seriously, dude? Man I'd date him in a minute. But I already have a boyfriend."

"I don't think that boy will come. I set up a place in that really expensive restaurant. No one else is allowed in or out until you leave."

"Um...sure. I'll go on the date. As long as I ain't payin'. I used most of my money on my manga."

"Don't worry about money. I have it all covered."

"Sure thing, Ita-onisan."

Itachi smiled gently after releasing him. He could do nothing more than wonder if this was the same child that used to play freeze tag all the time. He turned around as the boy started to get clothes out. Yeah he was about as modest as the Nine-Tailed Fox kid. That reminded him that he could go after that boy while he was in Konoha.

"Itachi, could you hand me the mascara and guyliner?" Shoto turned around.

"Why...when did you get abs?" Itachi grabbed the make-up.

"Been working out ever since I became a Ninja."

"Really? You've worked out a lot since you were that little kid."

"Thanks. Could you turn back around so I can pull off my pants and put on some new ones."

"Sure thing."

Itachi turned back around as Shoto started putting on his clothing. He grabbed the tightest leather pants he could find in his closet. He squeezed them on, letting out a sigh when he finally got them up to his waist. He grabbed Itachi from behind, smiling at him. He let him go to get his orange leather vest. He put on his eye liner (Shoto: No woman it's called guyliner. Eye liner is for girls) excuse me, guyliner. He turned Itachi around to make sure he looked decent.

"I don't usually judge guys," came the reply.

"I know. I just need to make sure I look good. Matthew isn't here so you're all I got," Shoto smiled.

"Well, otoutosan, you look very pretty."

"I'm a boy not a girl! I don't do pretty!!"

"Sorry. I can't help you with that then."

"Meany!!"

"I love you too."

Shoto complained about how he looked as he stared at the Magenkyou Sharingan. The swirls looked similar to a pinwheel and was so captivating. He blinked to stop himself from staring too much. He replaced the katana on the wall and took the shuriken and put it back under his pillow.

"Shoto?"

"I can't wait for this date!! Hopefully Sai won't see me."

"He's your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Well I think he is. He said something before we left. He thinks that a boyfriend is the equivalent to a girlfriend to girls. I don't think he even understand my feelings. We did get into this relationship as soon as we met, but still."

"Well just check Deidara out before you do anything drastic like hurt this Sai."

"Ok onisan."

Itachi grabbed Shoto's hand. He walked out of the room still walking with him. He had never felt the boy's hand be that hot before. Nervousness was something that most teenagers had, but this was over ridiculous. It only meant that the boy liked his one-sided best friend more than he was trying to let on.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Within minutes, they were at the restaurant. Itachi flew the scene as Shoto walked in. The boy scanned the room, sniffing the air as he did so. There was only the smell of food and one real distinct scent of...clay!! That meant that the blonde guy was already there. Itachi really worked fast. Maybe he had missed something on the way there. Well he was holding a bird while they were on the way there. He didn't understand anything that had happened.

He followed the scent all the way to the last table. He smiled as he saw the guy sitting there play with clay. From the way it looked, he was making a little person out of clay. He watched him for a while, feeling intrigued at the sight.

"The eyes should be pretty narrow and high cheeks. Spikey hair and that weird way his lips are shaped when yelling, un. Man that guy was so beautiful. But he probably won't come near me since I said that thing," he whispered.

Shoto sat down in the chair across from him. He stared at him as he continued to sculpt that clay person...more like clay boy. He wondered who he was talking about, but decided not to say anything. He just continued to watch him as he never noticed that he was sitting there waiting. And still he was waiting. More waiting. How the hell could he stay there waiting?!!

"Goddamnit, Deidara!!" Shoto yelled after twenty minutes.

"Hm...oh hi, Emerald-kun. How long have you been there, un?" Deidara smiled.

"Too long. Just be glad that I'm doing this as a favor to Itachi."

"Am I that much of a problem?"

"You're beyond a problem, dipshit. You get on my last nerves especially after yesterday."

"Really, un?"

"Yes!"

"Even that kiss?"

"..."

Deidara leaned over the table with a smirk. He saw the slight blush that covered the boy's cheeks. But before he was able to kiss him like he wanted to, his mouth was hit by another fire punch. That guy was playing so hard to get. Well he would just play a little harder.

"Don't you like me?"

"Hell no!!"

"Why not?"

"Cuz' you are a fuckin'...PERV!!!"

With the biggest sweat drop he could muster, he stared with his mouth wide open. That guy was so wrong. He took out several piles of his explosive clay. He threw several pieces at him causing small explosions to hit him in the face. That resulted in him getting hit again with another punch, this time a combination of fire and wind.

"Why are you on this date if you hate me so much?" Deidara threw more clay.

"Because onisan wants me to check you out. That's the only reason I'm here," Shoto covered his face.

"Onisan? You have a big brother, un?"

"I've always called Itachi that. We were just that close."

"Maybe I should start calling him that. He might like me a little better."

"No."

"Whatever you say, honey, un."

"Excuse me? If you two are done fighting, may I take your order?" the waitress asked, frightened at the two.

"Um...sure," the two gave a smile.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Meanwhile**

Sasuke stood outside Kakashi's apartment with a bouquet of flowers. He held a nervous smile on his face. Today was going to be the day that he would ask him out on a date. Of course that plan would be flawless if Kakashi hadn't been out on the town. He fixed his hair as he looked into his hand held mirror. It was one of those rare days where the duck's butt haircut was gone and that blue hair was laying flat. He was even wearing a little tuxedo.

He took a deep breath trying to get up the courage to knock on the door. Like I said, the plan was as stupid as his haircut (Sasuke: Hey! My haircut is just fine.). Before he was able to even move his hand, he heard footsteps. He turned around quickly, forgetting that he had the flowers in his hands. He tried to hide them as he noticed that the person was coming his way. He was going to be in so much trouble if someone sees him at Kakashi's door.

He sighed in relief as he stopped hearing the footsteps. He clutched the flowers tighter and knocked on the door softly. When no reply came, he sighed more. That meant that Kakashi wasn't home or he was too busy reading another Itcha Itcha book. He ran his fingers through his hair as he turned around.

"Hello," came a smooth deep voice.

"AAAHHH!!!" Sasuke screamed and jumped back at least six feet.

"Did I scare you that much, Sasuke? I gotta' find some kind of way to record that reaction."

"Itachi? Damnit, why are you here?"

"I missed you, outo."

"Don't call me that. I'm not your younger brother anymore."

"Shoto still seems to let me call him that. Why don't you?"

"Shoto is a retarded loser. You are not my brother. That title was gone the minute you killed okaasan and tousan."

"Outo, anata ga inakute sabishii yo."

"I don't miss you."

"So harsh."

"Leave."

"Sasuke, I can't leave. I just want to see my family."

"Family? Why are you pretending to be my family now?"

Itachi shook his head. He held his little brother's hand. He stroked it gently, smiling or at least attempting to smile as he stared into his eyes. He never saw Sasuke look so upset in his life, and he never wanted to see it again. He released his hand and started walking away.

Sasuke stared at his brother's retreating form. That look in his eyes was something that he never saw before. Sure Itachi smiling was something he remembered in his childhood, but that wasn't a smile. That look was so different. It was like he was going to cry if he continued to look at him. He threw the flowers on the ground with a card that was from him. He went after Itachi only to find that he was gone. He was gone.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Back with the date**

Deidara was feeding Shoto a huge chocolate sundae while sitting besides him. If he knew that food was a way to his heart, then he would have ordered food a long time ago. He wasn't a big ice-cream eater so he was glad that the other was. He was holding his erection with his free hand. He had gotten hard from watching Shoto eat so seductively. Well it was seductive to him since he was eating it all slow and taking his time getting it off the red spoon. This guy was really trying to get him to get into his pants sometime in the real near future.

Shoto smiled as he ate the ice-cream. He never thought that he would eat ice-cream that was being fed to him by someone other than Genma. He was starting to fall for this guy. Deidara...he couldn't help but lick his lips as he thought about his name. It was so deliciously cute (Shoto: that is so corny, woman!). He reached back out for the spoon. He groaned as a protest when it was pulled away from him. When he saw it back out, he reached for it again. He was able to get the tip of it and a little ice-cream before it was pulled away from him once again. He punched him in the shoulder, grabbing the spoon before the cold chocolatey goodness was gone. He placed that in his mouth with a small smirk across his face.

The waiters, waitresses, cooks, and the owner looked at the odd couple. They got a lot of money from some guy for them to be able to eat there. The younger one (Shoto) had eaten at least one of everything on the menu except the dessert page. The other one only ate a small medium rare steak and a soup. That ice-cream was probably the only thing that he ordered that was by itself from a page. That was like over time for all of them.

"How does one boy eat like that?" One of the waitresses asked.

"I know. It's like his stomach is a bottomless pit," the male cook rubbed his temples.

"All that matters is that we got a lot of money from them," the manager smirked.

"Yeah, but I never wanna' cook like that again. It's like making a feast for at least two thousand people," the female cook sighed.

"Oh man. I hated having to walk over to him. He was eating like hell was on his tail," a waiter said.

Shoto had returned the spoon to Deidara. He rested his head on his shoulder while eating some of it. His bright yellow eyes closed. He had never felt so relaxed in his life. It was probably because it was his first date in his life. He couldn't help but smile at it. Maybe he would take Sai there one day. If not him then hopefully it would be Genma.

"Emerald-kun, un?" Deidara purred.

"Hmm?" Shoto answered.

"Is this good?"

"Only because I'm eating."

"I swear, you are the only person in the world that can only be happy with food."

"Yeah. Eating means a lot for me, especially when I eat big ass meals like this."

"You might get fat, un."

"I ain't gonna' get fat. I always eat like this. I sure as hell won't get fuckin' fat in my lifetime."

Deidara chuckled at him. He continued to feed him the ice-cream with a small smile. This was going great well except for the aching erection that was in his pants. He could do nothing about it at all.

"Deidara-san?"

"Yeah, un."

"Why are you holding your pants like that?"

"Um...uh..."

"Hard? How cute."

"I...uh...I...um..."

"So you like want me?"

"Not funny."

"Haha."

He shoved the ice-cream into his mouth to shut him up. He couldn't help but laugh as the boy started having a coughing fit. It made it even worse when he started punching him in the chest. He had to laugh. The kid was all fight here and there, but now he looked kind of vunerable.

Shoto finally swallowed the ice-cream after it finally melted. He continued to punch the blonde besides him. He rested his head against his shoulder once again. He liked the feeling he was getting from just being able to sit there. It wasn't like he could officially tell him that. He still wanted to be with Sai. Feelings of love were so hard. He didn't love Deidara. Nope, he just liked hanging around him.

"I'll be seeing ya'." Shoto got up.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Deidara stood up quickly.

"Home."

"No. Let's uh...stay together, un."

"You only want to get in my pants. I ain't dealing with that shit."

"C'mon. I just want to be your friend and that's all."

"Sorry. Got a boyfriend. I need to be with him right about now."

"Ok. Well can I at least get a kiss?"

"One. Just on your cheek."

Deidara took that message as he wanted to kiss him on the lips. He kissed his lips. He deepened the kiss by placing his tongue down his throat, causing him to gag a little. He pulled him deeper so he could hold him as tightly as he could. He never wanted to let him go no matter what.

Shoto pushed him away. Wiping away some of the saliva, he ran out the door. He felt so wrong about that. Yesterday it was ok for some reason. Now it was horrible. He was cheating on Sai. He wanted to cry from that. He ran all the way to the apartment of Naruto Uzumaki. He was one of the other people that he could talk to.


	5. Big Battle, Crushes, and Tomatoes?

**Fighting Sasuke  
**

Shoto was banging as hard as he could on the door that led to the apartment room of his semi-friend, Naruto Uzumaki. He really wanted to talk to Naruto about all that had happened in the last day...great only a day had went by and he was having trouble. He would not give in to Matthew and his crappy bet just yet. After ten or so minutes he started banging harder. Maybe Naruto was knocked out sleep like he usually was when he didn't have training or a mission or anything else to do. Well that was the reason why he started knocking harder and faster, hopefully it made it louder on the inside. After another twenty or so minutes, he got real fed up with this. He called forward some of his fire and wind chakra into his left fist. He punched it as hard as he could, causing a hole to form and the door to fly all the way to the back wall by Naruto's bedroom. He rubbed the back of his head trying to look as innocent as he could before he got blown up by the teen with the Nine-Tailed Fox in him. That was something he really didn't want again.

Naruto exited the back room, which was his bedroom. He stared at the huge hole that was his door frame, to Shoto standing there looking normal\innocent, and the door sitting on the floor right in front of his feet. He wondered whether or not to be mad at the young boy standing in the door way. Staring at the boy's face, he really couldn't be mad; he looked as if he had been crying or been so pissed off that he had tears streaming down his cheeks. Sometimes it was real hard to tell with him. Most of his emotions seemed to run together and look exactly alike. He moved the door to walk over to the boy standing in the hallway, still staring like he had done no wrong.

The silver haired teen ran into Naruto's arms, crying like he had been while he was running over to the apartment. Naruto held him as tight as he could, hoping that he was not crying for the lost of a comrade and was only crying because he had fell and hurt himself like he usually did (and by usually it was only once or twice a month). It seemed to be too hard and long for a simple bruise or scratch or even a scrape. He couldn't have watched someone die in front of him. His missions never included fighting since they were usually D and barely C-ranks. Now he was way too worried about the young Genin because this crying was something he never did for more than five or six minutes. So for now, the most he could do was sit him on the couch and wait for him to stop crying. This could take a long, long, long while.

"Shoto, hey are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"..." Shoto stopped crying.

"Sweet!! You stopped crying. Now you wanna' talk?"

"No."

"You don't have to say it all emo like."

"I...I did? Oh God!! I'm Sasuke now!!"

"No the hell you aren't, Emerald. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. You can never be me." (Naruto's imitation)

That caused Shoto to laugh and hold onto Naruto even tighter. He never knew that making fun of Sasuke was so funny since he never felt so upset before in his whole life. He held his side as he continued laughing as tears rolled down his cheeks. He tried to talk several times, but there was nothing coming out besides laughing. So he kept laughing even as his voice went away and just air seemed to come out of his mouth. Naruto could make anyone smile or even laugh when feeling all sad and stuff. At least he could always come to him when he didn't have Matthew or Kiba and it was something that he would feel way too embarrassed to talk to Kakashi about.

"I didn't know I was that funny?" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, especially since you were talking about me," Sasuke glared (you can already tell that he changed his outfit back to the Uchiha clan thing he always wear and his hair was still laying flat).

"Uh...Sasuke?"

"Yes, Naruto. I'm the guy you were talking to before you heard the door hit the other door. But I guess that this brat is more important than my problems, so I'll be leaving."

"Sasuke. C'mon, he was crying. You know that he don't cry unless it's important."

"So what? He's a brat."

"Am not!" Shoto yelled.

"So you finally stopped laughing."

"Yeah. You aren't funny anymore. You suck like hell."

"That's your job."

"Pretty good at it too. You just wish that you could be as good as me."

"Shut the hell up!! I am straight ya' know!! I do happen to like Sakura!!"

"Sorry, Naru-kun. Didn't mean for you to have heard that."

"It's ok."

"So what? You started talking about this shit."

"Go to hell, Emo-chiha!"

"Whatever dumb hoe."

Shoto held two kunai in his hands ready to throw at Sasuke. No one called him a hoe and got a way with it. He was Shoto Emerald, true virgin, son of King Darius, and the guy who was finally going to kick Sasuke's ass. He tried to throw them, but Naruto grabbed them and held his arms. He tried hard to break free, but the blond teen was pretty strong.

"Calm down, Shoto. Sasuke didn't mean it. Right, Sasuke?" Naruto shot a glare at Sasuke.

"Yeah, whatever," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"He better not. Or I will kick his ass from here to somewhere so far away that I don't know where yet."

"Like you can actually do something like that."

"Don't toy with me!"

"I'm not toying. I'm telling the truth. You couldn't beat me even with the help of your little blond boyfriend."

Shoto tried breaking free from Naruto once again. He calmed down once again while trying his hardest to think about how to harm him. He may have had a small crush on him, but he was going too far. He would make him pay. His anger mixed with fear, confusion, and sadness was going to come out in his newly made Jutsu. He was going to show true strength against that Emo-brat.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Unknown Restaurant Somewhere in Konoha Where Deidara had that date with Shoto in the Last Chapter**

Deidara still sat in the seat at the restaurant. He actually got rejected by a guy whom he wanted more than anything else in his whole entire world. It stung worse than being hit in the face by those punches of his. He wanted nothing more than to sit in his misery and eat the rest of this ice-cream even if he didn't exactly like it. He had never in his life felt like he would want to sit in a corner in the darkest room in the Akatsuki lair and eat this in peace without worrying about anything. This whole day seemed to be going wrong even if it was barely after eleven in the morning. One day, just one day, he would have a perfect day without anything wrong happening in it.

His eyes darted over to Itachi, whom had just walked into the place looking even more emotionless than he usually was; which was scaring the crap out of the blond. He watched even more as he walked over to his little booth and sat down in the seat that Shoto occupied when he first came there. Something must have happened, since he hadn't said anything yet. Well at least he wasn't feeling depressed and alone all by his lonesome, he had Itachi to sit here and eat this with him. So now he could make fun of him like he was going to do to him in five...four...three...two...

"Shoto kicked your ass?" Itachi asked as bland as ever.

"Yeah...more like he kicked my heart out of my chest, stomped on it ten times, spit on it, and finally killed it with his fire and wind punches, un," Deidara looked at him. "Somethin' bad happened to you while I was on my so-called date?"

"Yeah. Sasuke was pissed as hell at me. He wants me dead. As much as I know it, it still hurts like hell when I think about the bond we once had when we were younger. Maybe I should try to put it all behind me, make myself so emotionless that I barely feel anger."

"Ita-kun, dude that's way too hard on yourself. I understand that he's your baby brother and all, but c'mon. You cannot do that, un. He is not worth it at all. Your emotions are important and Sasuke should not be the one to make you let them go. If you let them go it should be off your own accord and not because of something like your little brother being a complete utter dick out for only one thing in his life which is to score with some real cute guy that would never want him, un."

"Deidara? Why do you care so much?"

"Because you're my best friend and rival in a sense. You are the reason I'm in Akatsuki in the first place, but I've grown past the hatred that I've felt for you after a long time. All I want is for you to be happy. Cuz' you need it, un. If you don't get it then you'll be stuck trying to make Sasuke happy all of your life."

"Thanks, Dei. You really are a friend."

"Hey you set me up on a date with the hotest guy ever. Why didn't you say he was like your little brother, un?"

"Because knowing about Shoto at the time really wasn't important. I was just supposed to get you a date with him and that's it. He would tell you all that you needed to know about him on his own. He is a big boy now."

"Big boy my clay ass. The guy acts like he's got a stick shoved so far up his ass that it reaches his stomach. Speakin' of stomach, the kid's gonna' be fat as hell one day, un."

"You're in love with him and refuse to act like the grown man that you are about this, aren't you?"

"Yeah. He just irritates me. I love him like fuck. But he hates me, seriously. He ran out of here like a chicken with his head cut off after I kissed him. I don't know anymore, Itachi. Maybe I'm just unlovable."

"Calm down, Dei. He has a boyfriend right now. Apparently this guy means a lot to him, just like he means a lot to you. Give it some time before you go rushing off into things. If I remember correctly, he said he liked you."

"He does? Sweet!!"

"Were you not just complaining about him just a matter of seconds ago?"

"Yes. But...I got nothing."

"As I thought."

"Shut up before I blow you up, un."

"With what? The small clay statue of Shoto you are holding?"

As Deidara tried to hide the clay figure in his hands, he noticed a person sitting in the booth right next to theirs. He hadn't noticed anyone there before so he looked out the corner of his right eye. There sat that black haired boy that he saw the day before with his little silver haired wind and fire using devil. He wondered how much that boy had heard and if he recognized Itachi from the other day. He would just play it smooth like any missing-nin that attacked him only a day ago and didn't want him to try to kill him for talking about one of the guys he was hanging with would do. He would act like he had never seen him and continue talking to Itachi about whatever came to his very dense mind (Deidara's mind, not Itachi's).

He turned his head around but not before he noticed that the boy had caught his eyes and was looking at him with a strange look. He didn't know what to do besides look back at his friend...who was now gone. That day was not going to get better, well it could if Shoto returned to the resturant and gave him a huge kiss while muttering how sorry he was for leaving. He started to tense up as he watched the teen walk over to him with the most fake ass smile he'd ever seen. This was going to scare him for the rest of his life.

"Hello," the smile actually got wider.

"Hi to you as well," Deidara rolled his eyes.

"I happened to have overheard you and your friend talking about Shoto. Do you know him by any chance?"

"In a sense I know him. I know more about him then I know him. He's not much of a talker about himself."

"How do you know him?"

"Met him through an old friend of ours."

"Hm."

"How do you know him? And who are you?"

"My name is Sai. I know Shoto because he's my boyfriend."

"Boy...boy...boyfriend?"

"Yes. He claimed that I was his boyfriend yesterday."

"Really...?"

"Yes. Anything else you want know?"

"A matter of fact..."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**At the Uzumaki Apartment**

Sasuke held Shoto's head in his lap as the young silver haired boy finally began to relax from the little encounter they had about an hour before hand. That silkly silver hair was so similar to the hair of the man he loved, Kakashi Hatake. He couldn't help but have a small crush on the boy in his lap, after all he was even closer and similar to Kakashi than he would ever be. He purred softly as he saw the precious smile come across the young teen's innocent face. That boy was real beautiful with his lightly tanned skin, yellow eyes, and silver hair. It wasn't like he was going to admit it to the little snot-nosed brat; he had no reason to be told that he was beautiful.

Naruto entered his living room with three Styrofoam cups of you guessed it pork flavored Ramen. He gave two bowls to Shoto while having the other bowl to himself. He looked at the glare that Sasuke was giving him, that was scaring him like all hell. Who the heck gets mad when everyone gets Ramen even though they said that they don't like Ramen since it wasn't tomato based. He went back into the kitchen to get a can of tomato soup, always had four cans in case Sasuke ever came over. After warming it up, he poured it into a bowl to give to that emo, Sasuke.

Shoto sat up to eat his Ramen. He was pushed back down onto Sasuke's lap a few seconds after his first bite. Sasuke took the pair of chopsticks from his hands to start feeding him. What was with all the special treatment today? Deidara had fed him his food plus ice cream earlier, Itachi came by after about six years of being away, and finally there was Sasuke being completely nice to him and feeding him his bowls of Ramen. His sex appeal was truly being noticed by everyone...it wasn't May 6 was it?

The blond returned to his living room with a huge bowl of tomato soup. After he saw Sasuke feeding Shoto on his lap, he couldn't help but hold in the laughter and stare with eyes wide open. He always believed that the two of them actually liked each other, but they never showed any type of emotions towards each other that could possibly pinpoint his idea. He put the bowl on the coffee table. After he realized that Shoto would not stop eating while Sasuke fed him on his lap, he cleared his throat loudly.

"Sorry, Naru-kun," Shoto smiled.

"It's ok. You were hungry," Naruto said.

"About time you got my soup," Sasuke complained.

"You don't gotta' be so freakin' mean, Uchiha. We've known each other forever and you still act like a Goddamned prick ass douchebag."

"You trying to pick a fight with me, Uzumaki?"

"Of course not, Oh Great Sasuke. I was getting ready to kick your ass!!!"

"Naru-kun, Emo-boy, dudes stop. There is no need...man this stuff is good...you can't fight over me."

"WHO THE HELL WILL FIGHT OVER YOU?!!" the two yelled.

"Stop being mean to me. It's my birthday."

"It's not your birthday. It's April 23rd."

"Oh. Man that's weird."

Naruto took a seat on the couch, putting Sasuke in the middle of the two. The youngest one put his head back on the lap of Sasuke. And the young Uchiha was contently eating his tomato soup and feeding the boy in his lap. The three of them seemed pretty content with each other for once which was pretty new for all of them. Sasuke was usually trying to kill both of them, Shoto wanted all of Naruto's attention and to just argue with Sasuke, and Naruto usually ran away from Shoto and picked fights with Sasuke.

Then it finally hit Naruto about the reason why Shoto was there. He was crying when he ran into his arms the moment he got into the apartment and looked at his face. He wanted to know why he was crying earlier. He ate the last bit of his Ramen before looking over and down at the happy really tall teenager. He tried to hold back the rest of the laughter he had from watching the two of them actually be kind of lovey-dovey around each other.

"Shoto," he said.

"Hmm? What's up, Naru?" Shoto took another bite of Ramen.

"When you came here, you were crying. Can you tell me why??"

"Oh yeah. Like..."

"This is going to be gay. Really gay," Sasuke yawned.

"You aren't straight, Emo-boy. You like me."

"Shut the hell up. I don't like you!!"

"He likes Kakashi-sensei."

"I do not like him, Naruto!"

"Just start talkin', Shoto."

"Well like I said it started yesterday..."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**About Two and a Half Hours Later**

"And that's why I was crying," Shoto said with tears in his eyes.

"Shoto," Sasuke and Naruto said softly.

"I really don't know what to do. I love Sai more than I love eating (it's ok to gasp people I did). But Deidara's so fuckin' hot and his lips felt so right. I just don't know if I should tell him about that guy. He might leave me and I don't want that. I just want him to be with me and for us to be together forever. I'll stop messing with Genma if I can have him."

"But maybe he'll understand you. If the guy is so...cute then he might understand everything that happened," Naruto tried to suggest.

"It's not that easy. Of course there's the fact that Deidara likes him and he is kind of dangerous since he works for Akatsuki. For all we know he could attack Sai and us at any given moment. Then there's the obvious fact that he's using him to get into Konoha most likely to kill us all or give Itachi information on me. If that happens there can be big trouble for here. Shoto is going to get us all killed if he stays with that guy or even thinks about dating him. His best bet is to stay with Sai and not say anything to him."

"That was logical."

"Of course. I am not a loser. I can actually think."

"Shut up, Sasuke."

"Make me, loser!"

"Take it outside. I refuse to have someone evict me because I have people fighting in my room."

"Ok, Naruto!" the two stared at each other (the creepy lightning eye thing going on)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Outside Withing Five Minutes**

The two stood outside the apartment building still glaring at each other wanting each other to die right then and there. They were getting real serious about fighting each other this time. Even though they had a crush on each other, their pride (plus their images) would not allow them tor take any type of talk from anyone. Naruto of course was standing there, hoping that they wouldn't kill each other like they really were hoping of doing. For once he was glad that he hadn't had a good intake of Ramen or sugar. He would be out there fighting the two of them.

"You're getting your ass kicked, Uchiha!" Shoto yelled.

"Ha, you wish. I'm going to kick your sorry ass first!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Go first then, bitch."

"Fine."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Staring closely at Shoto, he watched the movements of the boy. He noticed how much he was trying to move to get into a better position or something for some weird attack of his. He was going to be surprised when he attack the brat. He started the snake, dragon, rabbit, and tiger hand seals only smirking when he knew that he was going to win in the matter of one move.

Shoto felt something wrapped around his arm. He tried pulling it only to find out that it was coming from Sasuke. What kind of attack involved a metal feeling string that was wrapped around his arm. There was something strange that he was not figuring out and he really wanted to figure it all out. It was going to get into his head.

"Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique!!"

The huge flame came to the younger boy from the metal cord. There it spanned out to all of his body. It had no real affect to him, being a fire and wind chakra user. He just shook it off and cut the rope with his shuriken. That famous smirk of his came to his precious lips. It was his turn to attack Sasuke with his new attack. Using the hare, dragon, tiger, bird, and horse hand seals, he started his attack.

"Wind and Fire Combined Technique: Extreme Fire Ball Wind Cyclone!!!" (This is the reason why Shoto is not allowed to name his own techniques. They sound childish\really retarded)

Fire came from the hole that was part of the horse hand seal. A cyclone was created behind the Genin, making the winds grow stronger and the fire move faster towards Sasuke and get a bigger blaze. Sasuke dodged some of them, thanks to the Sharingan. He used the smoke that came from the impact of them hitting him to cover his movements.

"Oh man. I think I killed Emo-chiha! Alright, Cyclone, blow all this smoke away!!"

Is it hard to tell that all the smoke disappeared and Sasuke was nowhere in sight? Well he wasn't in sight until he looked up to see that a windmill shuriken was coming at his head. He was able to block it using the back of his right arm. He didn't know whether to scream or attack that son of a bitch that was smirking way to much for him.

He threw a punch that he made to miss the brat, but made him move back some. He took the shuriken out of his arm, wincing at the pain that was caused by it. He used his two elements to cover both of his fists. He was glad that Matthew had taught him that two months after they got to Konoha, it struck fear in many people's hearts. For some reason, Sasuke didn't look scared at all. That's when he noticed the stance he was in.

"You're going to use the Chidori? Weak man."

"You won't be able to block it this time. You are going to use your elemental punches to try to attack, they aren't good for defense. I've seen you use this about a million times now."

"Shit! Fuck, fuck!! Shit!!!"

"It all ends here. Chidori!!"

Sasuke charged straight forward in the fastest pace he could muster. He was going to finally be able to defeat him without any type of interruption from Matthew or Kiba. He reached him and thrusted it into his chest. His smirk got wider as he saw the boy fall backwards and holding his chest out of pain. He won that match plain and simple. No one in their right minds would challenge Sasuke Uchiha again.

"I am not done yet, Emo-brat. You played right into my trap."

"What trap?"

"Wind Release: Fury of Blades!" (There it goes again)

Blades of wind attacked Sasuke from behind. The Shoto on the ground disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke proving that it was a clone. As Sasuke tried to defend himself from the attack, he wondered when did the little brat have enough time to use a clone technique. He then thought about when he was using the smoke as cover to hide. That would have been the perfect time to do any type of technique, but he should have been too busy holding the techinque together. He had to figure all of this out soon.

"Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire!!"

With the wind going towards the Uchiha and the fire going away from him, it made a small explosion and halted both attacks in the process. Shoto landed on the ground in front of Sasuke with his arms crossed. Sasuke placed his hands in his pocket waiting for the next move from his opponent. Naruto was standing there overwhelmed at the immense chakra that the two were using and they didn't look the least bit tired at all. There was even a crowd of people standing around watching and betting on who would win between the two. This was one seriously interesting battle that would go down in the Ninja Battle History Book Konoha Edition forever as the greatest battle between a Genin and a Chunin.

Kakashi was in the crowd trying to get a better look at who was fighting. There were plenty of fire users in the village and wind users...well there was maybe two or three still alive. If there were only three of them and two of them happened to be non-Jonin he could only hope it wasn't one of them. He pushed his way through the crowd only to see his two favorite students using hand seals, Sasuke Uchiha and Shoto Emerald. He ran in the middle of whatever attack they both were about to use and held the younger Ninja. His visible eye was turned towards Sasuke who stared with disbelief that someone interrupted the fight once again.

"Kaka-sensei?" Shoto finally noticed the embrace he was in.

"Shosho-kun, are you alright? Shit, your arm's bleeding," Kakashi checked his arm.

"I'm cool. Dude, I was so owning Sasuke's sorry ass."

"It doesn't matter. You know better than to fight against someone with a higher rank than you. You are a Genin and he is a Chunin."

"Quit protecting him, Kakashi. He's not just some Genin; he's a Ninja without a squad that can almost be up to match with me," Sasuke glared

"Sasuke, this isn't you that I'm worried about. You, as a Genin, had more control of your chakra and was strong. He's not. His control of chakra is not as good as yours. He's strong, yes, but only when doesn't feel pressured or angered. That little control he has over his techniques leaves him and he goes berserk or into a panic and just sends attack after attack. You have to realize that."

"Am I really like that?"

"Yes. But only in certain battles."

"Does that mean no more beating up on Emo-chiha?"

"Yes, Shosho-kun. No more fighting Sasuke. You only can fight if it's training and I'm supervising."

"What is your problem, Kakashi? He's not a little kid anymore."

"Am so!! I'm Kaka-sensei's little kid. Are you jealous that he's holding me and not you? Or is it that I get more attention than you from him??"

"Keep that up and I will use that last jutsu on you."

"Shoto, hush."

"Yes sir."

"Naruto, take Shoto inside. And the rest of you, leave!"

People departed, Naruto grabbed Shoto to lead him back to his apartment room, and Sasuke tried to to leave the whole scene, but was stopped by Kakashi. A small blush came upon his cheeks as he felt an embrace from the man he had a crush on since he first saw him way back when he first became a Genin. He allowed himself to relax in his arms. It was like a dream, but this had to be a reality since he was still feeling some of the pain from being attacked by Shoto. He felt as if he was the main character in some crazy girl's fanfiction about him and Kakashi being a couple (little does he know that he's only a side pairing...but with whom?). He wanted that to last forever and ever.

Kakashi held him tighter as he figured that the boy was only trying to harm his other "student" because they were so close. He had to remember that he was a teenager and a Chunin now so he couldn't always be there to protect and guide him like he used to. He had to admit that holding him like this was bringing back fond memories of when he was with his father back when he was a small child. How much his life had changed since those early days.

"Sasuke."

"Hmm?"

"Could you lay off Shoto for a while?"

"..."

"Sasuke."

"Why is it always about him?"

"Sasu..."

"So he's an orphan from another place. I'm an orphan from right here. I'm stronger than him and I have more chakra control. What does he have that I don't?"

"He's an unique boy like yourself. He's unique in the way he acts, fights, and sees things. You see like I do, mostly negative things and when there is a positive you try to make something negative out of it. He sees everything in that positive light, similar to Naruto but it's also different. His light comes from that innocence of never having anyone talk down to him or call him a genius to hype up his ego. He has yet to kill anyone, but he loves to fight for fun. He's a little similar to a friend I once had and I wish to keep him in that innocence so he won't grow up like me or you."

"So what if he''s like that. He's not your son or any kind of kin to you. He doesn't love you like I do..."

"I don't expect him to love me. If anything I just want him to respect m...you love me?"

"Uh...um...no."

"I was going to give these back to you since you left them in front of my door. But at least I know they are for me." (the flowers were somewhere near whatever Itcha Itcha book he was on)

"I uh have to go...make some...um tomatoes."

Sasuke backed out of the embrace. He turned around quickly to make sure that Kakashi didn't see his red face. Never had he felt so embarrassed in his whole life. He had actually said that he loved Kakashi right in his face while they were in a middle of a conversation about a brat that got on his nerves more than anything else. But for him to run away like he was doing, maybe that was a bit more embarrassing than telling him that. He knew why he was running; his fear of rejection. So he would keep his distance away from Kakashi for a while.


	6. Closer to Love

**Feelings of Love & Hate**

Naruto wrapped Shoto's arm. He could only wish that the battle could have finished before Kakashi had gotten there so he could tell all that he was a first hand witness to the defeat of Sasuke. He checked the younger boy's arm to make sure he had wrapped it up just right. That windmill shuriken had went pretty deep into his arm, it barely seemed like he should be able to move it without feeling some sort of pain. That was what made Shoto so special to some people that were in his squadron. He was able to take attacks just up until he finished being completely berserk with his anger in battle.

"Naruto?" Shoto gave his childish smile.

"What's up, Sho?" Naruto patted his arm.

"I need to get going. I need to see Sai."

"Were you thinking about him or something?"

"No. I just want to hold him."

"Uh...ok...?"

"I keep forgetting that you're straight. You're not a man lover."

"Well of course I'm not. I just like being close to my friends. You guys just seem to act like I'm supposed to know every thing in your lives, including your love lives. I see why Matthew tries to drown you out sometimes."

"Yeah. His whole thing about being straight gets on my nerves sometimes. Kiba's straight and he listens to me."

"Don't you need to go somewhere?"

"Right. I've got to get to Sai!"

Shoto jumped off the couch. He winced when he moved his sore arm to move his bangs out of his face. He used his left hand to move the unwanted hair. It was going to be a long time before he would be able to use that arm again. He could only hope that he could still go onto missions while he was still hurting.

He walked out of the apartment holding onto his arm. He didn't think that the sun was going to be the bright as it was at that moment. He walked to the tree that was by the building and stood under it. He sat down, holding his arm wishing that the sun wasn't so bright. He was going to hate the rest of the day because of it.

He saw something come to him from the distance. He tilted his head to the side like an innocent child to see if he could figure out who or what exactly it was. He really wasn't in the mood to be bothered with anyone at the moment. He could always fight against whatever it was, but his arm was hurting worse than Sasuke's pride. He would at least try to kick this person's butt if they bothered him while he was trying to allow his arm to heal. After a while it started looking like it was two or three people coming towards him. It really wasn't going to get any better.

"Shoto-kun!!" there was that undeniable voice of Kiba.

"Ki...Kiba?" Shoto's left eyebrow cocked up.

"Yeah. Who else would it be?"

"A figment of my imagination from my loss of blood??"

"Ha. You get funnier everyday!"

Shoto blinked in an attempt to figure out what exactly was going on. It was either, Kiba was getting slower by the day or he really was delusional from his blood loss. That was the last time he waited to get bandages on any wound that was still bleeding like a water fountain. He closed his eyes hoping that all the illusions and other crap going on his head would just go away.

"Shoto-kun, are you alright?" he knew that voice.

"Sai-bear?"

"Yes. I have not seen you all day. I missed you."

"I miss you too. I was actually coming to see you. The light just got too bright for me. So I had to sit down in the shade in order to stop all the brightness."

Sai smiled as he bent down to see Shoto's smiling face. That blond guy from earlier seemed to be pretty eager to learn about him and the way he acted when he liked someone. Sure he was a little confuse by what he meant by liking someone, but if they knew each other then it shouldn't have been that much of a problem. He wondered about the whole story behind the two of them knowing each other besides the mutual friend that they both shared. He supposed that he really didn't need to know about it. Everyone had more than one friend so that meant Shoto had more than one friend as well.

Matthew stood besides Kiba, who was on Akamaru, watching the couple gaze into each other's eyes. He really wasn't trying to understand what was going on, but it seemed like the two were going to kiss regardless of who was around. No matter how much Matthew really wanted to protect the prince, he was not going to stand around and watch him kiss another guy in front of him. That scared him worse than finding out that he was gay and really wanted to be with Genma more than anything else in the world. It felt like just yesterday he was sitting besides the boy using bushes for cover from the rain as they were to go to Konoha by the orders of the king. Now the boy had truly grown up, well his body grew up and not his mind, and he had his own boyfriend that was kind of attractive.

"Sai, I've missed you so much today. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I want to talk to you, Shoto."

Shoto paid no attention as he leaned in to kiss Sai. His yellow eyes closed as he felt Sai's lips touch his and his face being touched by the softest hands there ever had been. He placed his hands in the back of Sai's hair pushing him closer to him to keep him right where he wanted him; that was in the kiss he wanted so badly. He had never in his life felt something that perfect, tasted something that sweet, or smelled something that made even the greatest of perfumes\colognes smell like it was a dumpster filled with really stinky garbage. How could anyone not want to kiss him if they could smell, feel, and taste something like that? He let his tongue brush slightly against Sai's lips. When his tongue slipped through the defenses of his boyfriend's lips and teeth, he knew that he was going to get some later that night. Well that was before he felt a fist to the back of his head that started hurting worse than anything else that he had felt.

He gave a glare to whomever had hit him, which showed it to be both Kiba and Matthew. Did they know how hard it was to actually get a boyfriend in this village nevertheless be able to kiss him without having to hear people's mouths about it? Would someone please tell them that he was trying his hardest just getting Sai to understand his feelings and that kiss might just help with that? He sighed as he turned his whole body around to look at them.

"What could you two possibly want? I was in the middle of a great kiss," Shoto said, annoyed.

"You shouldn't kiss in public. Shino, Matthew, Naruto, and I may be the only ones that really don't care about this, but the other guys might hurt you. And with your temper, you might destroy most of the village instead of fighting them for whatever they say and\or do to you," Kiba smiled.

"Besides all of that, it's pretty gross," Matthew added.

"Would not!!! And me kissin' another guy is not gross!!!"

"Whatever you say."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Back With Deidara who is sitting on a tree stump outside of Konoha**

Yes Deidara was sitting on a tree stump barely outside of the village of Konoha thinking about his beloved Shoto Emerald. That guy from before said that they were boyfriends and that they had been for about a day now. That was something that he wanted all to himself; the title of being Shoto's boyfriend for the rest of their lives. Maybe not his boyfriend for that long, but be the one that he could be besides and know that nothing bad will ever happen again as long as he had him. Those thoughts about him came to a close as he saw two of the familiar Akatsuki cloaks in front of him. He sighed, stood up, bowed, and then sat right back down to finish his thoughts. Shoto was the only person that could keep his attention for longer than twenty seconds at a time.

The two Akatsuki members gave a quick look at each other before turning their eyes back to the blond sitting on the tree stump. It would seem that Itachi wasn't lying when he said that the guy was so far in love that nothing else in all the world mattered to him besides whomever this boy was. They had to do something to get him back to the base and away from the boy before he became emotionless or emo. Like they needed anymore people like that in the Akatsuki.

"Deidara-senpai, are you ok? Tobi worried about Deidara-senpai?" Tobi asked.

"Tobi? That cannot be you," Deidara answered.

"Well it is, Deidara. And so am I," that voice sounded way too much like Sasori.

"Sasori-no danna? I must have fallen asleep. There is no way that you can be working with that brat."

"No. Zetsu was on a mission and could not take Tobi. Apparently finding you was less important than whatever Kisame was doing. That's how I got stuck with Tobi."

"So why are you looking for me?"

"You have been gone for too long. Leader started to worry."

"Ok."

"Deidara-senpai is sick. Sasori-senpai, we should hurry and take him home."

"He's not sick, Tobi. He's in love once again."

"Oh."

Deidara looked at them as if they were talking about Shoto being a complete retard. He wanted to say something back to them, but he just couldn't find the words as he began to think of him again. Once again he was stuck into his little perverted fantasy world that involved him and Shoto and a bunch of other things. There was nothing in his life that meant more to him than that moment and the boy that he wanted more than everything in his life. If he had the choice, he would leave Akatsuki in order to protect him from anything that would possibly harm him in the long run of their lives together.

Tobi, not paying any attention to the warning that Sasori had given him about Deidara's temper, looked at him a little too close for anyone's comfort. He poked the man's forehead in an attempt to get him to pay attention to him. All he wanted was for the guy to pay attention to him ever since he got to be the apprentice of Zetsu.

When the light blue eye of Deidara snapped up with a look of anger, caused Tobi to back up just slightly. He grabbed as much clay as his left hand could grab from his pouch. He threw it at Tobi, barely missing the orange swirled mask that was covering his face. Just a little had exploded at the small contact as the rest blew down three trees that were behind him. No one messed with him when he was thinking about the person he loved more than anything else or when he was thinking about anything in general.

"That's enough, Deidara. Tobi, you apologize for angering him," Sasori said.

"WHAT!!!" They both yelled.

"Like I really want to go home with the two of you trying to kill each other. Leader isn't going to like to see the hideout blown to bits either. And we still have to find the rest of the tailed brats."

"But Sasori-no danna," whined Deidara.

"Sasori-senpai," Tobi said about the same time as Deidara.

"No buts. Now c'mon."

It was only because of the tone that Sasori had said it, that the two put aside their differences with a truce and walked back behind him. It was going to be a real long day for Deidara as he looked back in the general direction of Konoha wishing that he had Shoto by his side instead of Tobi and Sasori. Tobi was as absent minded as ever as he continued walking. And as for Sasori, let's just say that Deidara was not going to like what the puppet master had in store for him once they returned to the base\hideout.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**In Shoto's apartment room with Shoto, Sai, Matthew, Shino, and Kiba**

The young silver haired boy, also known as Shoto, was going through his record collection trying to find the perfect song for him to listen to much to the dismay of his company and roommate. Kiba, as usual, was trying to pick a fight with Shino about who was the leader of team 8 even though it has been over a year since they became Chunin and it really didn't matter. Matthew, being the pacifist he was to his friends, was lying upside down on the couch playing the newest handheld game that he actually had enough money for. And that leaves us with Shino, who has only been mentioned up until now. He was paying not attention at all to Kiba but was secretly plotting on a way to give the boy and his dog fleas so he'd shut up every once and a while about being the leader. The four friends were just hanging out like they always did when neither had a mission and Shoto was getting on their last nerves about Genma being adorably cute.

Shoto finally found the record he was looking for. He looked around for his record player only to see that Sai was messing with it for some very odd reason. He walked over to his boyfriend spinning the record on his ring finger while trying his hardest not to smile or laugh at the sight that was before his very yellow eyes. He grabbed the record player from Sai quickly only to find that everyone in the room was staring at him, maybe even deep into his soul. He could have sworn that he heard a record scratch and crickets chirping somewhere near by. Somehow he figured that bringing them all to his place was going to cause some kind of trouble. Everyone always had a problem when he actually wanted to do something that was kind of necessary for his own enjoyment.

He placed his record in the record player and started winding it up so it would play. The song Kimi=Hana by the Pigstars came on along with smiles from the three other boys in the room. He held Sai's hand tightly as he mouthed the song, because he knew for sure that his singing sounded worse than Matthew screaming. He felt so happy for once in the last couple of days. Maybe it was a good thing that Deidara or whatever his name was had him on the date after all he never felt so close to his boyfriend in the whole day that he had known him. Then everything changed. His face, which was full of smiles, turned into a horrible frown. He had actually kissed the blond and was still feeling a little guilty about that even after the two to four hours that had already gone passed.

Sai had seen the frown come from the once happy face from his boyfriend. He tried one of his most fake smiles, but it only seemed to make it a lot worse than what it already was. He was trying to figure out how to help him, but there was nothing that was actually going through his mind. He wondered if he kissed him the way that they had before, if it would make him happy. But as he had most recently found out, kissing another boy was wrong. It was as wrong as stealing from an orphan or a blind person. What else was there for him to do besides kiss him? Everything was starting to confuse him and he was not going to figure them all out at that moment.

"I won't let go of that hand, let go of that hand," Shoto muttered.

"Are you singing, Shoto-kun?" Sai asked, his smile still present.

"I was. I really love this song. I want this to be our song because I feel this way about you, Sai-bear. And I know for certain that you feel the exact same way about me."

"..."

"I do not think that this is a wise idea, Shoto," Shino spoke up.

"Stop being mean, Shino!! He loves me too."

"Stop whining, Sho. It will give us all a headache. I swear," Matthew put his game down.

"What? I', mot whining, Matti-kun!"

"I guess Shoto will never change even if he's got the perfect boyfriend," Kiba sighed.

Shoto grabbed one of his prized katanas off the wall right above him and threw it at the three boys that were sitting on his couch. He jumped up while he was still holding Sai's hand making him get up as well. He, along with his supposed boyfriend, ran into his room as quickly as he had thrown the katana at his friends. That left the other three in a sort of paralyzed state for a couple moments before they realized he was in his room with Sai. Oh yes the conspiracies that they were making that moment would have left even Jiraiya blushing like a schoolgirl.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inside the bedroom, Sai sat on the bed staring at the boy standing in front of him with his hands behind his head. He noticed the yellow eyes being wider than he ever remembered them being, which made him wonder what was going through the boy's mind. The way he looked it was almost like that of a mad man. There was one thing that was good about being a member of the ANBU Root program and that was the fact that they could feel no emotions whatsoever. He figured that the emotion that he would feel was something along the line of fear or anything that had to do with being afraid like that.

Shoto jumped on his bed smiling as he landed right besides the teen that he could only love. He ran his hand across the boy's face only wanting to make sure that he loved him the same as he did. Then again he really didn't know if it was really true love and not just that strange really awkward teenager love. He was not going to think about anything other than being right besides Sai and making him happy as well. It was all about making the person he loved as happy as he was in that moment of his life.

Sai grabbed his hand and held it tightly as he looked into Shoto's eyes. How was he going to explain that the strange feelings that the boy was haboring for him was not the same as the ones that he had? He never knew that there was more than one way to be a friend until he read up about boyfriends and girlfriends. That was when everything started to make complete sense too. When he tried to compare the way Shoto acts and the way Shin acted, nothing ever became the same. A kiss on the cheek here, kiss on his lips there, nope they were not the same and he finally realized that.

"Sai? What's up?" Shoto's eyes got bigger.

"Why do you do this, Shoto-kun?" Sai placed his hand on the bed.

"Because I love you. You are my boyfriend after all."

"Why am I your boyfriend?"

"You wanted to be. Remember...I do. I remember it like it was just yesterday."

"We met just yesterday."

"Hush. Like it was just yesterday..."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Shoto's POV from yesterday**

Well if I remember right, I ran into the room to see Lady Tsunade in a really scary hissy fit about not having any sake to drink at all that day. I had just got Genma off me, I swear my charm always get him to come after me like a horny dog to a person's leg (Kiba in the other room says: I heard that, Shoto! Not all dogs do that). So like I grabbed the yellow folder of her desk while trying not to smirk at the love and attention that everyone in the building always show me. It was then that I learned about our mission to catch the Akatsuki and stuff in Amegakure. I punched the palm of my right hand in...um...I can't think of a big word right now, so I punched the palm of my right hand in my excitement. I know that my awesomeness would make everyone afraid and respect me. But I read the paper again and found out that you, Shikamaru, and Kaka-sensei had to come too.

"Milady Tsunade, may I ask who this Sai guy is?" I asked her with my signature shining teeth (insert shiny teeth effect).

"He's standing right behind you, Prince Emerald," she smiled at me.

"Oh. Uh..."

I had turned around to see the most beautiful man ever put into existence by those of the higher plain...plane...I forget. Well anyway that guy was you, Sai. Your eyes bore into mine and I knew that then you and were supposed to be together forever. So I walked over to you with the biggest smile I ever had on my face. I could not help but feel really happy just knowing that I had found my destiny (Matthew is heard snickering then adds his two cents: Neji is so going to kill you for saying destiny. You know how he gets about that word).

"Hello," I said.

"..." you said nothing to me.

"Well I see you don't talk much. It's ok. I like my men kinda' silent."

"Shut up, Shoto. I doubt anyone wants to be near you," Shikamaru came up.

"Fuck you, Shiki. You're mad because I refuse to be with you!!"

"Ha. That's funny."

I grabbed my kunai and placed it at his throat, much like Sasuke had did just forty-five minutes previously. I gave a smirk that said I would kill him if he dared to open his mouth about anything else that he had to say. Please I could mop the floor with him. Hell I could make him wish that he was still in the Academy and not a Chunin trying to start something. Haha startin' something. Sorry, Sai, inside joke.

"Tsunade-sama, working with him is going to be so, troublesome. I mean look at him it's like looking at a gay gorilla."

"Oh shut up!! You're still mad that I am ten times better a ninja than you!!!!"

"Prince Emerald, stop yelling at Shikamaru. Shikamaru, I had to choose him because he's the best ninja in this village. He will be the greatest asset for a mission to Amegakure, even if it is just a scouting mission," Tsunade glared at him.

"But Tsunade-sama..."

"But nothing. I expect you to get along with him for the sake of the mission and because the two of you plus Sai and a certain Jounin are to be teammates."

"This is going to be way too troublesome."

So instead of me being me and kicking his ass like hell, I just stood besides you in awe of your awesomeness. He looked out the window just so he can see the clouds. I mean c'mon, who looks at clouds? A ninja should always be ready to fight and other awesome stuff like that (Kiba: Will you shut up about all this awesome crap. You aren't awesome, you suck). Shut up, Kiba! It's not funny unless Sasuke says something stupid like that. But like anyway, I was thinking in my head of how to make you say something. I knew that you weren't going to say anything because of your emoness and other things that will cause you to not talk because you are so awesome.

Kakashi jumped through the window reading his new Icha Icha book. I don't like it. It is so not right. Oh yeah, Kakashi came in to the mansion and stuffy like that. I was so happy to see him that I ran and glomped him like a girl to a really attractive rock star or like Sakura-chan to Sasuke for some odd reason. It took him a few minutes to get my grip off him. I'm like a pit-bull, once I grab on I don't let go (Mathew: GAY!!!). Will you shut up? As I was trying to say, I was on Kaka-sensei before he pushed me off with that awkward smile of his. Yeah I know that he keeps that mask on so it's like you can't see his face, but I know when he smiles. I get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that makes me smile too.

"Kaka-sensei," I rubbed my face against his chest.

"Shosho-kun, has Lady Tsunade decided to allow you to come on a mission with me?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course. I am the best."

"What's the mission?"

"We are going to Amegakure to find out if the Akatsuki is really hiding out there and if they are we are going to come back here and let them know about it and stuffy like that."

"Say what?"

"It is our only choice, Kakashi," Tsunade said.

"No. Why am I here? He can handle this on his own. Shoto is the best ninja in Konohagakure...no the entire ninja world. And Shikamaru and this guy shouldn't be here either."

"Well I feel a little safer with you guys. What if I get jumped, not like I really will, I can always have backup."

"Stuck up!" Shikamaru shook his head.

I said nothing but continued to look at you and all. Shikamaru, Kaka-sensei, and Tsunade started arguing over me. So I didn't care about anything like that. I was happy knowing that I was around you because I would not have been quiet standing there listening to them talking about me like I was nothing. Stupid Shikamaru always tripping and stuff.

"Hello again Sai."

"..."

"You are in the ANBU? Man you gotta' be strong. I'm still a Genin."

"Well yes I am strong."

"Wow, you have a voice?"

"I believe that I do."

"Kawai!!" (Insert my fangirl scream cuz I'm that cool)

"Um...uh...ok?"

"Be my boyfriend."

"A boyfriend?"

"Yeah my boyfriend. You know kissing and stuff."

"Well ok. Only because you are as cute as I am and I know for certain that our lives will not be good without having one another."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Back to Reality**

Shoto smiled as he held Sai's hand once again. Sure he may have exaggerated a bit on how they first met and said that they wanted to be boyfriends, but that shouldn't have bothered him at all. He just told the story plain and simple since it was what had happened in his own twisted little mind. And when we say sick twisted little mind, we mean a mind that is filled with more graphic sex scenes, bloodshed, and other things that shall not be listed because he is a somewhat crazy child.

Sai didn't know whether to run at the moment or try to stick everything out like the best friend he was supposed to be. He had to know that he was not into guys the way that he was thinking. When he felt himself get kissed on the lips once again he knew that Shoto was either dense or really didn't care that he didn't feel the same way. He wrapped his arms around his body when he felt his tongue enter his mouth. He didn't know if he was doing right or wrong because it felt so right but it was so wrong from what he had read.

When he felt himself being pushed back on the bed was when he knew that the final straw had been breached and that he had to do something real soon before anything happened. He really didn't do anything as he felt the slightly taller boy get on top of him. Now everything was getting extremely weird for him and he really didn't know what to do about any of it. He really didn't care anymore, it was feeling just right and he would kill anyone that would stop it before he completely got used to it. He would make sure that it never happened again after all this had happened at this exact moment.

"Sai, you're tensing?" Shoto broke their kiss.

"I'm ok, I believe," Sai answered.

"Alright, baby."

Shoto softly kissed his neck before returning to his lips. With this being the farthest he ever been with a guy, he didn't know whether or not to continue kissing him or to try to undress him to play with him. He decided to run his hands under his pants and played with the organ that was already standing on end. He gace a slight moan into the older boy's mouth after he unzipped his vest and played started pinching and slightly twisting his nipples. He pulled back slightly before kissing his neck once again. He was stroking the length slowly up and down. The moans he was hearing was exciting him even more. This was all coming at him pretty quick because he was still unused to it as he was still a virgin. He just had to continue doing this. He really needed the release from all the stress and the extreme love.

The door was being banged on like there was no tomorrow. Shoto glared at his door hoping that which ever one of his friends that it was would go away for a very long time. When it became apparent that it was not going to happen, he let go of his grip on his boyfriend and stormed over to it with a glare that said he wanted everyone to die. He opened the door to see Sasuke standing right there while Matthew, Kiba, and Shino were still on the couch looking at them. The two were giving each other glares that were rivaling each other.

"Sasuke," Shoto growled.

"Shoto," Sasuke said.

"What is it?"

"I want to speak with you."

"After what you did to my fuckin' arm. I will kick your ass for this!"

"I really don't give a fuck about that. I just need to talk to you."

"What is it? You got three minutes."

"Can we go somewhere private?"

"Fine."

Sasuke left out the apartment room still holding that glare that he came in with. Shoto looked around at the people in the room and back at Sai who was in the bedroom stroking himself. He really didn't want to leave him like that and he didn't trust them all in his apartment like that. He was so going to kill Sasuke for screwing up his love life like that. He was getting ready to get a score but he had to leave.

"Matthew, watch the place," Shoto sighed.

"Sir, yes sir!" Matthew mocked saluted.

"Sai-bear, I'll be back!!!"

"Ok, Shoto-kun," Sai moaned.

Shoto zipped his vest back up before he ran out the door following Sasuke into his doom and still plotting on how to truly kill him for messing up his whole day. He ran back into the apartment and got one of his katanas and started out the door once again. He saw Sasuke right outside the apartment building and gave a small smirk. The two started walking to wherever he deemed as a private place. Yeah, he was so going to die/


End file.
